


Danielle

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boys In Love, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Daniel thinks that being a girl is much easier than being a boy.  Is he right?  How will everyone treat him, now that he has a chance to prove it?





	1. This Isn't Happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...because I am REAL glutton for punishment...and my muse is a BETCH! I love her though. She nagged me with this the other day and I said...ok...we'll give it a shot...I know I know it's been done a 1000 times before, but I couldn't stop thinking of Daniel as a pretty, long-legged, curvy brown skinned girl. He is just SO ADORAMBLE!! We'll find out what a certain blonde someone thinks about him as well!! Misunderstandings and helpless situations await!!
> 
> Please tell me if you want MORE of this!!! I don't plan on making this many many chapters...but we all know how I am right about now...Let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are GREAT feedback for STARVING EMPS!!!

“No…I’m _serious Ali…”_

_“You’re serious…”  She looked at him laughter in her voice.  She shook her head.  Her blonde curls bounced at her shoulders._

_Daniel smiled a wide toothy grin, his front tooth crooked.  It’s what made him impossibly cute.  “Yeah…”_

_“Tell me again how we have it easier?”  She said indulging his assumptions.  She pretended to listen seriously as he listed off on his fingers._

_They were walking down the breezeway on their way to their next class.  Ali carried her folders close to her chest.  Daniel had his bag slung over his shoulder.  He kept darting his eyes around and he as he talked he bounce-hopped on his toes next to her emphasizing his points._

_“Well first of all…all you have to do is look pretty….and you get whatever you want.”   Ali giggled._

_“Uh huh…”_

_“It’s true…look at you. You’re so pretty, I’m always beating the guys back.”  He look down and thought about how lucky he was to have her then.  He smiled and his dimple showed.  Ali put a hand on his arm._

_“My hero…what else?”_

_“Well the obvious…” He said nervously.  “You don’t have to deal with a lot of the…eh…physical…problems….we do.”  He kicked at the side of the classroom door.  He didn’t want talk about it further.  Ali burst into laughter._

_“Oh Daniel…we don’t have any physical problems at all…do we…?”  She nodded in fake seriousness._

_“Yeah…” He said starting to get offended.  He was only partially joking with Ali but now he had to prove it.  “You don’t have to go through your voice changing and sound like you’re eating a bag of accordions. You don’t wake up with…morning wood…” He whispered the last bit._

_“Daniel…you know I’d gladly give up a lot of what we girls go through to have your kind of ‘problems’.”  Ali said shaking her head and walking into the class._

_“Well…I’d gladly trade being boy for being a girl, just so that I could prove you wrong…” He said sticking his tongue out at her.  He wanted to kiss her.  He thought about kissing her all the time.  He frowned.  Just another reason to add to the top of the stack on the list he had created.  He was certain girls didn’t think about having sex as often as guys did.  He was practically obsessed with it.  He just had to remember what his mother always taught him about being a gentleman._

_He was about to take his seat when he realized he had let his guard down with his thoughts.  His desk was pulled out from under him at the last minute and he fell straight on his butt after trying to sit in empty air.   The class broke out in laughter._

_“Smooth move, Ex-lax.”  Tommy said laughing like a maniac as the other Cobra Kai members high-fived themselves.  He looked over to Johnny who was smiling, supremely smug at his actions._

_“Johnny…what the hell man?”  Daniel said getting up and grabbing his desk back._

_Johnny took a threatening step toward him.  “What did you just say…worm?”_

_The other four boys were immediately surrounding him._

_“Nothing…” Daniel muttered and sheepishly took his seat.  Dutch popped him in the back of the head as he went to sit down in his own._

_Ali had looked at all of them, frowning and threatening them to leave Daniel alone.  Daniel turned red.  He didn’t like girls having to come to his defense. He was supposed to be a man about all of this._

_Ali took her seat and looked back at him as Daniel studied his desk, not looking up at her._

_“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have…”_

_“Nah…it’s alright…don’t sweat it…” He looked up at her and with all seriousness said.  “Girls don’t get trashed out as severe as guys do.  Sure you all have your way of bullying each other…but you don’t walk home fearing for your life…or winding up with one of these every day.”  He said pointing to the large bruise that had been changing colors around his eye._

_Ali frowned at him, concerned.  She put a hand over his.  “I know this is all my fault.  I only wish there was a way I could make them stop.”  She glanced back at the back of the room where all the Cobra jerks were currently in deep conversation, pointing and laughing back at Daniel and Ali and checking their mirrors for the hundredth time._

_“It’s life…” Daniel said…but he was thinking.  ‘If I was a girl…I don’t think I’d be having this life. Must be nice.’_

_He went home that night, with his usual eyes in the back of his head.  He had become extra cautious since being pushed down the hill on his bike.  Those were injuries he didn’t wish to repeat any time soon.  His ears always perked up at the sounds of revving of motorcycles.  He just knew that his days were numbered for the next round of beatings.  He sighed._

_He carried the thoughts of what it must be like to be a girl to bed with him that night.  He knew he really didn’t want to be a girl…in a mental sense.  He was happy as a boy.  He liked girls!  He liked their softness.  He liked how they looked.  How pretty they all were.  He was proud to have a girlfriend of his own that truly liked him no matter what his financial or physical status was in life.  She was amazing.  He wouldn’t trade her for anything.  It’s just…_

_He looked in his bathroom mirror as he got ready for bed.  He saw the bruise around his eye and touched it gently.  He noticed that he was getting a zit on his forehead.  That was just a perk of being a teenager.  Not necessarily a girl or guy thing…but he hardly had seen any of the girls at his school with acne._

_“I wish…” He knew all bad things started with wishes.  But that didn’t stop his brain from making the words form.  He thought of all the recent bullying he had been through and how he’d love for that to just stop.  He didn’t think girls ever had it as bad off as boys did.  “I wish…”_

Sometime in the night, Daniel rolled over in his sleep.  He felt something brushing the side of his face. He was annoyed with it.  He pushed it away.  It felt like…nah…he must be dreaming.  He ran his hand through it.  The feeling didn’t stop until he reached his shoulder.  ‘What the hell?’  He thought.  He felt it again.  _‘It feels like…hair?’_   He shook his head in his sleep.  He promptly forgot about it and started snoring. 

“DANIELLLL”  His mom called out from the kitchen. 

Daniel groaned.  He put a hand to his forehead.  He had a bad headache.  He wished his mom would just lay off of waking him up for school.  He had an alarm clock…and three…two….one.  It went off…like clockwork.

 _Cause we got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_Yeah, we got it_

 _We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_

He put his feet on the floor, subconsciously tapping his foot to the rhythm.  It was far too early for this noise, he thought crankily, but he liked the song.  He was still sleep groggy and didn’t realize that he was missing his other morning ‘wake-up’ call.  It didn’t register, save for the thought that he hoped he didn’t have to change his sheets…again.  He groaned.  He cleared his throat.  Something sounded off, in his head.

“DAANIEELLLL!!” His mom yelled again.  She usually did until she got a response.  It was a daily routine.  He hated it.  He was nearly sixteen after all. 

“Alright…MA!!!”  He said yelling at his door.  Now he really paused and thought about what he just said and how it was said.  What was wrong with his voice?  He put a hand to his throat.  _‘That’s odd.’_   He thought.  Usually he could feel his Adam’s apple stuck there like a shooter marble in his neck.  He felt around for it.  Nothing.  “What the hell is going on today?”  He said again in that voice he didn’t recognize. 

He left his room and shuffled off to the bathroom.  He was only wearing a pair of blue jogging pants.  It was a hot night and he had decided to forgo his t-shirt.  He scratched his head, trying to clear the cobwebs out and pulled his fingers through it.  Now…come on…he wasn’t THAT asleep that he didn’t notice that his hair had seemingly grown overnight.  But this much??!!  He looked at his hand that was currently tangled up in long raven locks.  “I’m losing my shit…” He said to no one in particular.  He needed to get to the bathroom and pee.  He’d feel better once that task was completed.  He usually woke right up after taking a leak and getting in the shower.  He must still be in a half waking dream.  He shook his head, blinking back the film that sometimes covers eyes when you wake up.  He rubbed them, clearing the sleep out and stood over the toilet. 

He dropped his sweatpants and went to reach for…went to reach for…WENT TO REACH FOR!!!  He looked down.  It wasn’t there!!!  Instead, he saw two pert and perky breasts _‘staring’_ back at him in his face.  He screamed.  It was high-pitched and shrill.   He clamped a hand over his mouth.  He breathed rapidly…he was freaking the hell out.  He had his eyes pinched tightly shut and was afraid to open them again.  He tried to calm his hyperventilating and placed a hand on the side of the wall.  He didn’t want to open his eyes again.  Maybe he was still asleep. Yeah…that had to be it…this was just some sort of messed up dream.  _‘GOD let this be a dream’!_   He thought He reached over and pinched his arm, hard.  He yelped.  His eyes opened instantly and he looked back down at his chest. 

Two perfectly rounded, smallish mocha colored breasts were there in place of where his normally smooth chest was.  His brain was having a hard time processing what he was seeing.  He poked one with his finger and yanked it back like his hand was on fire.  It moved and he felt it move.  He looked further down at a stomach that no longer looked like his own rail thin body.  Sure it was still flat, but it was hairless and there was a curve now to his hips.  He ran a hand over his stomach.  He didn’t want to touch his…HIS BREASTS?? Couldn’t he realize how absurd this all sounded??  His stomach was soft and smooth, he felt the curve of his hip.  His mind was racing.  He knew what he had to see next.  To seal the deal.  To prove that he had fully and completely gone insane.  He looked down further. 

“Yep…gone…absolutely gone…completely batshit insane.”  He said looking at something he had only seen once in a dirty magazine someone had slipped him in middle school back in New Jersey.  He knew girls had them. He had been to health class.  While they didn’t show everything in graphic detail, he did know the inner workings of one…with diagrams even.  He groaned.  He had just never seen one in the…ugh…flesh. 

He realized he still needed to pee.  “Oh shit…” He said.  “How…” he tried to wrap his mind around the logistics.  “You sit stupid…” He told himself.  He hoped he wasn’t going to have to get used to this.  He turned around and sat and everything worked the way it should have…he supposed.  He pulled up his sweats without wiping.  “Ugh..that feels gross…”  he said but he was still trying to figure out how the hell all of this happened. 

A banging on the door shocked him out of his deep thoughts.

“What’s going on in there, Daniel??”  His mom said from the other side.  “You’re going to be late for school!”

 _‘School…’_   He thought.  That is NOT happening today!!  His heartbeat sped up.  He was beginning to realize the severity of his situation.  What if he was like this forever?  How was he going to explain this to everyone…starting with his mom!!  He couldn’t even explain it to himself.  What about Ali?  What was happening to him??

“I’ll be out in a minute…”  Softer, lighter voice he didn’t recognize forming words that came out of his mouth.  He tried to change to a deeper register.  It just sounded like a girl trying to talk like a guy.   “Uh…I’ll be out in a minute.”  He repeated in a voice that still didn’t sound like his old voice.

“Ok…Daniel?”  His mom said confused.  She walked away from the door. 

Daniel stood in the middle of the floor wringing his hands.  What should he do?

He didn’t want to have to do what he did next, but it was just another step in his discovery of his slide into insanity.  He went over to the medicine cabinet.  The door had been left open.  It was a good thing because he wanted to be shocked gradually.  He didn’t think he could handle much more ‘excitement’.  He closed the mirrored door and his mouth hung open.

His initial observations were that he had not too terribly changed from what he remembered himself looking like.  He turned his face from side to side.  Looking up and looking down.  He opened his mouth and examined the inside.  He studied his teeth.  He still looked like Daniel…sort of.  There was a more streamlined line to his jaw that curved perfectly into a delicate feminine chin.  His lips were fuller and poutier if that was possible.  He had always been teased for having lips that looked like a girls.  Now there was an extra softness to them.  He stuck out a tiny pink tongue and moistened his lips.  They were shiny and smooth.  His nose had angled more into a perky little nub of a nose, still enough to make it stand out more on his face, just as his old nose had.  His eyes trailed up to look at them in the reflection of the mirror.

That was where all bets were off.  Large, warm, coffee brown almond shaped fawn eyes, shining back at him in the overhead light of the tiny bathroom.  His lashes, long and naturally curling up, framed his lid with a sassy little up-turn that made his face all the more attractive.  He blinked a couple of times feeling them flutter. 

He was….a knock out!  He took one of his long, tapered fingers and poked his cheek.  He moved the muscles in his face and found he still had his little dimple and his crooked front tooth.  His hands went up to smooth down his rumpled hair that was sticking out in all directions.  The zit was gone from his forehead, but the bruise had not disappeared.  It was lighter, but nothing a little make-up couldn’t sort out.

“A LITTLE MAKE-UP??!!”  He shouted at his reflection.  “NO…HELL NO!!”  He yanked the hair on the top of his head.  He was holding on to the last dregs of hope that this was all just a nightmare. He pulled his hair hard trying to yank off the wig.  This had to be some kind of joke!!  It wasn’t moving and it hurt when it was pulled.  “OUCH!”

There had to be some way to cover this up.  He couldn’t go on looking the way he did.  He’d be found out in a heartbeat.  And then what??!!  He needed help.  He needed to tell someone who wasn’t his mother.  She would freak out worse than he did and he didn’t need that right now.  Who could he talk to?  The name formed in his head.  He had to get to her as fast as possible.  He lightened up a little bit.  He looked back in the mirror and frowned again.  “What the hell am I going to do about this?”  He said looking at his tangled head of hair.  He opened the drawer under the sink and started pushing around things.  He knew there had to be a pair in here somewhere.  “AH…here they are!”  He grabbed the large shears his mother kept in the bathroom for whatever reason he had no idea.  He was just grateful they were there now.  He took them out and looked at his hair again.

“Here goes nothing!”  He grabbed a fistful of hair.  It really was pretty.  Long and black, curling delicately at his shoulders.  Wavy and silky…not coarser like he was used to it being.  He ran his fingers through again and watched how the strands separated easily, trailing pleasantly through the gaps in his fingers.  He pulled it as tight as he could.  He was not going to be convinced.  He had to do something about this situation before he completely ruined his life.  He took the shears and started cutting. 

A mound of hair in the sink, growing bigger.  Daniel didn’t have time to style.  He knew his mother would be back banging at the door in a matter of minutes.  How long had he been in there?  He couldn’t think.  He kept cutting and cutting.  Jagged cuts, some too close to his scalp, others jutting out at all angles.  He finished and looked down at the sink and back at his hair.  It was bad.  He wasn’t going to lie.  He scruffed it around trying to put it into a shape.  He guestimated it was about as long as it used to be, but he didn’t have time to fix it like he normally did.  He had a ball cap in his bedroom.  It would have to work. 

He ran out of the bathroom before his mother had a chance to see him.  He forgot to cover his 'new friends' up top and they bounced a little as he ran.  “Ouch!!”  He felt odd at the pull.  It wasn’t as bad as his nuts swinging when he didn’t have underwear on but it was a similar pull.  “I ain’t getting used to this!” 

What to do about clothes?   All he owned were sleeveless tight t-shirts and button downs. He couldn’t hide these…these…gah…he hated thinking about what he had to do, he didn’t have to put this much effort into dressing himself before. Just throw it on and go.  Now in the cold of his bedroom he noticed that the nipples had constricted to fine points.  He didn’t have time to try and understand the logistics.  He knew his own had did that.  But were never this prominent.  He searched through his closet and found an old sweatshirt that was bulky enough to hide the small mounds that were going to cause a huge problem.  “It will have to do…”

He grabbed his camo pants in the corner and dropped his jogging pants again.  He went for a fresh pair of underwear and when he put them on he felt beyond foolish.  He looked down at tightie whities that weren’t so tightie anymore.  Should he?  He hit himself in the head for the fifth time that morning and reached in his sock drawer for a pair of rolled up socks.  He stuffed them in.  Better.  “It will have to do…” he repeated. 

His mom was yelling at him from in the hall.  “I’m not driving you to school today, Daniel Antonio LaRusso!!!  Get your butt in gear!!” 

He threw on his camo pants and adjusted his sock.  He didn’t have time to straighten anything, just grabbed his ball cap and sunshades and ran out of the room.  He shoved his feet into his old Keds, grabbed his bookbag and tried to rush past his mother who was sitting at her usual spot at the breakfast table.

“Whoa…whoa….slow down!”  She said. Her voice was laden with suspicion. 

He paused his hand on the door. He cringed.  He could only imagine what he looked like.  Grey sweatshirt, camo pants, red Keds, backwards ball cap and sunshades. He sure was trying to remain inconspicuous.  He turned his face to his mother.  She stared at him.  She cocked her head to the side.  He stood there at the door, playing with the knob.  He hoped to God he didn’t have to say anything to her.

“Did you do something different to your hair?”  She said.  Her arms folded. 

Daniel reached up and smoothed down a jagged tuft of loose hair.  He shook his head.

“You got time for breakfast.  Sit down.” 

He shook his head again. 

“Come on.”  She insisted.  There was a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and a glass of orange juice.  He grabbed the juice and swallowed it in three gulps.  His head was thrown back, his neck exposed.  “There’s something different about you today.”  His mom said warily. 

He shrugged and ducked his head.  The less she saw the better.

“Come on and give me a kiss then.  Let me see those baby browns before you go!!” 

Daniel sighed and pointed to his wrist indicating that he was going to be even later.  “Ma…” he said in his fake deep voice. 

“Ok…ok…have a good day, Honey!”  She said as he rushed out of the door.

He had to get to school early.  He had to get to Ali as soon as possible.  She would know what to do.  She had to!  It was going to be a VERY long day!

 

just picture a more feminine version of this with longer hair...LOL!!! It's the best I can do, people!!! HAHA!!  He still looks about the same with his hair chopped off, and a smaller nose and a more angled chin.  It could work!!!


	2. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle finds Ali...Johnny makes a discovery :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okies...here's another chapter for YOU!!! I am loving this story to iddie biddie bits already!! 
> 
> Let me know whatcha think!!!

 

  Danielle's face and body claim...tee hee...he is GORGEOUS...for a cartoon ;)

 

 

Daniel turned the corner, pedaling furiously on his bike.  He saw that cars and buses were already lining up in front of the school, students being let out and dropped off. 

 _It's a cruel, (cruel), cruel summer_  
(Leaving me) leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel), cruel summer  
Now you're gone

Someone’s car drove by with the windows down and the song was loudly being blasted through the speakers.  Daniel hoped he could make it through the crowd of students and teachers without being spotted or recognized.  He was looking over the sea of heads trying to locate a specific curly blonde head of hair.  He sighed in frustration.  There were far too many.   “Where is she...?”  He whispered. He was afraid to speak too loudly and have to hear those dulcet tones come out of his mouth.  He really didn’t think through his options clearly.  What would he do when he spotted her?  How would she react?  He perked up.  He thought he saw her in the senior’s parking lot getting out of her car.  Thankfully, she was alone. 

Daniel hopped off his bike in the parking lot and ran over to her. 

“Ali…ALI…” He cried out.  Ali lifted her head up and looked around.  She heard someone calling her name but the voice didn’t sound familiar.  She kept walking toward the school doors. 

Daniel caught up to her turning her around to face him.  He didn’t think he just acted.  He needed to calm all of his jangled nerves.  He just wanted something to be real.  He leaned in and kissed her, needing to feel her soft lips and to kiss this dream away. 

Ali struggled in his arms.  She pulled back and looked at him.  Her face blushing red, a hand to her lips.  “What the hell did you do that for?”  She said backing away a couple of steps.  “Who the hell do you think you are, bitch…coming over here and kissing me!”  She turned to stomp away. 

“What….wait…NO!”  Daniel said running up to grab her arm.  “Ali…wait…look at me…It’s me, Daniel!!”  He was aware his voice sounded nothing like his own and that the long slender fingers he used to grab her arm were the same shade but that's where it ended. He had slender fingers before, but these were feminine, delicate.  He sighed in frustration as she jerked her arm out of his hand.  He had to believe it was true now.  She didn’t see him as Daniel.  She saw him as…

“Who are you?” She turned around and squinted at Daniel in the morning light.  He stood there rocking from foot to foot.  He didn’t know what to do now.  He figured he kinda blew it with the direct approach. 

“I know how this must look…” he said starting.

“Is this some kinda joke?”  She said coming closer to him.  “Who did you say you were?”

“It’s me, Daniel…C’mon you gotta see it!”  He said taking off his sunshades and coming closer to her.  She looked up into his eyes.  She frowned, scrunching her pretty face and freckled nose up.  Daniel hoped that she could see some trace of him there.  He needed someone to understand…what he couldn't understand!

“Well…you…sorta look like Daniel…” She said walking around him.  “These look like his clothes.  That looks like his bruise.” She said indicating his eye.   

He sighed and put a hand on his hip.  It jutted out, curving in a way a boy’s should not.  Ali came closer to his face poking it with her finger.  He allowed her scrutiny.  “Daniel?”  She said, her mouth falling open.

“Yeah…”

“What….how….how did this happen?”  She said turning his face from side to side.  The first period bell had rung.  “Come on…cut the games….we’re going to be late.  Tell me how you did this!”

“I wish I knew!”  He looked back at her with tears in his eyes.  He was starting to get really scared.  He watched her circle him. 

“I mean…is…everything?  She said looking at him top to bottom. 

“Apparently…Look at this.”   He said removing his ball cap.  He shook loose the long black tresses that had been tucked haphazardly up under the cap.  The waves of raven hair cascaded down to his shoulders framing his face and fell naturally into place.  Ali gasped.  Bangs fell into Daniel’s eyes as he brushed them away with his fingers. 

“You’re…You’re BEAUTIFUL!”  Ali said in spite of herself.  She put her hand over her mouth. 

“Don’t remind me!”  Daniel said blushing at her amazement.  “I tried hacking this stuff off just this morning!!  You gotta believe me.  I wanted to…I don’t know what I was thinking…it obviously doesn’t matter now, because it grew back on the ride over here!!”

Ali looked at him bewildered.  She looked around him.  “Are you sure I’m not on candid camera?”  She reached playfully over to Daniel’s long black locks and gave an experimental tug.  Then she yanked. 

“Ouch…Ali…Come on!!”  Daniel said scrubbing at his thick head of hair.  “That’s not the only thing that grew.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well…these…” He said helplessly pointing at his sweatshirt.  Ali looked at his chest.  She burst out laughing.  “It’s not funny!” he said trying to hold back a giggle of his own.

“It is!!” She said looking but not looking.  The swell of his breasts were pushing his sweatshirt out further.

“They weren’t this big when I left the house.” 

“Daniel…you got BOOBS!”  She said still unable to make any sense out of what was happening.  Right now hysterical laughing was winning out over reason.

“Har dee har har…”  Daniel said punching her in the arm.  “How does that make YOU feel?  Your boyfriend has tits.”  He said looking at her pointedly. 

She stopped laughing.  “Oh…yeah.” 

“What am I going to do?”  He said worry coming back to his features. 

Ali put a finger to her lips.  She puzzled over it. She wasn’t one for letting a problem get the better of her.  “Well…we just gotta tell someone about this.  Plain and simple.  Did you tell your mom?”

“NO!”  Daniel said almost shouting.  “My mom would have an aneurysm.  I think she knew something was wrong though.  I had to get out of the house quick this morning.” 

“Well we gotta go to the hospital…something…there has to be an explanation for all….she moved her hands around him in a circle…. This!” 

“Yeah…I guess you’re right…maybe a doctor will know something.”  He whined in his soft voice. 

“Don’t worry, dear…”  Ali said looping her arm through Daniel’s she had almost easily fell into a sisterly bonding with him.  “We’ll figure it out…at least we can do something about your clothes...”  She shook her head.  She ran her fingers through his rippling shiny hair.  “This I can work with…I’m jealous!!”  

“Don’t get used to this!!”  Daniel said, his flowing hair streaming behind him as he was dragged with her to her car.  “OH…by the way…why do they hurt so much?” He said indicating his swelling chest.

“Are you wearing a bra?”

Daniel groaned.  He wished he had never uttered those magical words from the night before. 

 

Johnny and his gang were huddled around their motorcycles.  He had been quickly filling in the blanks on one of his homework pages, copying off of Tommy’s paper.  He usually made low B’s high C’s but it was worth it.  He didn’t have time for actual homework.  Dutch looked up from scribbling down the same answers and looked across the parking lot.   He whistled low. 

“What?” Johnny said looking up.  He knew Ali always arrived at this time of the morning and he always liked to position himself in her line of sight so that she could see what she was missing.  He didn’t see her pull up today, as he was scrambling to get his work finished.  Dutch had poked him in the arm and pointing to where she normally parked. 

“Who’s that?”  Bobby said following Dutch’s pointed finger. 

“Who’s who?”  Johnny said, spotting Ali and then looking right next to her.  He couldn’t see the face from where he was sitting, but what he saw made him want to do a double take. 

“Daaamn…” Jimmy said softly from his bike. 

Tommy was busy looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair.  He didn’t get the memo.  Johnny looked at the other boys with their tongues hanging out and had to check his own mouth.   The girl standing next to Ali was drop dead gorgeous.   Long, flowing black hair that reached mid-back.  Slender build, hips curving to an hourglass figure.  What he couldn’t figure out was why she was hiding all of that up under a bulky sweatshirt and camo pants.  He shook the flop of golden bangs out of his eyes and continued to stare.  He saw she had brown skin and that already put her in her own class.  Most of the girls around here were the standard factory models.  Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin in the winters, sunburnt tans in the summer.  The skin color on this girl was natural, he could tell. 

He had never seen this girl with Ali before.  He tried to place her.  He wanted to get up and go over there almost immediately.  He saw the girl gesturing wildly to Ali and Ali walking circles around her.  He had no idea what was going on.  He had the sudden urge to find out her name. 

“Earth to Johnny!”  Bobby said poking him in the side again. 

“What…man?”  He said distracted, thinking about what that girl looked like under all of those clothes.  She had far too much on and she looked like someone with no fashion sense for southern California.  He hoped Ali was talking some sense into her. 

The bell rang again and they knew they were all late to class.  They scrambled off of their bikes and ran in with the rest of the kids who were bound to get tardy slips.


	3. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's visit to the Doctor's. Ali does her best to "cheer him up". 
> 
> Chapter Song: Head Over Heels - The Go Go's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some uncomfortable business before the real uncomfortable business starts. I'm trying to get in a good mood to write the first interaction between you know who and you know who...i'm almost properly pissed for the week...so SOON!!
> 
> Let me know what you think below!!! I'm happy for comments, suggestions, cringe moments and KUDOS!! Thank you ALL for the LOVE of this Story!!! Many chapters to GOOOO!!

_Been running so long_  
_I've nearly lost all track of time_  
_In every direction_  
_I couldn't see the warning signs_  
_I must be losin' it_  
_Cause my mind plays tricks on me…_

Daniel sat on the cold metal doctor’s exam table.  In an equally cold doctor’s exam room.  There was a sheet of sanity paper draped down the table, but that did little to block the chill from seeping into his skin. 

He had arrived with Ali at his clinic around ten that morning.  They had to cross town to get there.  He was worried for the tenth time about being absent from class.  He looked at Ali who was tapping her thumbs on the steering wheel trying to keep a low profile in a town where they didn’t take truancy very lightly…especially this time of morning. 

“I’m sorry we have to do this.”  He said looking at her guiltily.  He was staring at his reflection from the window beside him.  He saw his hair framing his pretty angled face and he still was in a daze at how this could have happened to him.  He didn’t feel any different on the inside.  He was still the same scrappy kid from Newark, deposited into the poor area of Los Angeles.  No chance of escape from the miseries of poverty, class and bullying.  He wondered to himself how those things would change now, that he was forced a new outlook on life.  His mind drifted to the people who made his life a living hell on a daily basis.  He smirked. 

“Daniel…I don’t think you’re in any shape to go to class today…if we’re being honest.”  She said looking over at him.  “I don’t think you got a good explanation worked up on how you suddenly look like a prom queen instead of a prom king.”  She laughed at her joke.

“Yeah…I think you have a point there.” 

She parked in the parking lot and helped Daniel out the car and held his hand into the clinic.  He was eternally grateful to her.  He was amazed at how well she was handling the situation.  After all, it’s not every day one’s boyfriend gets helplessly turned into a girl and is expected to be cool about it.  She didn’t seem bothered at all.

“Now let me do the talking…ok?”  She said when they got to the desk.  “You did say you were a patient here right?”

“Well…”  Daniel said scratching his chest.  They were starting to itch him. 

“Don’t do that in public, Daniel…” Ali said batting his hands away.  “Oh and we gotta talk about how you walk.”

“How I walk?”

“Yeah…silly…now are you a patient here or not?”

“Well…I had a physical here for soccer…but that’s the only time I’ve been to the doctor’s since we got here.”

“That’s good…then hopefully your mom has had your records transferred.”

She approached the receptionist’s desk and she became a different person.  She was standing straighter, taller and carried a haughty air, like she was much older than her 17 years. 

“I’m here to see the doctor today…Doctor…” she stalled looking around for a card or plaque anything indicating who she was there for.  Daniel had forgotten his name as well. 

“Dr. Petersen?”  The receptionist, a kind elderly woman looked back at the young girl and her friend standing beside her who was studying her feet and pacing nervously behind her.  She watched the girl stop and try walking again as if it was her first time. 

“Yes…that’s right…we need to see Dr. Petersen.”

“Do you have an appointment?”  She asked looking at her chart. 

“No…I’m sorry…Reba…she said looking at the woman’s name tag… We don’t.  This is really kind of an emergency.”  Ali said making her face look pleading and sad, expertly playing on the elderly lady’s emotions. 

Reba admired the young woman’s tenacity and she looked over her appointment book.  “It looks like he has a slot available in about an hour.  Can you wait until then?” 

Ali looked at Daniel who shrugged back at her.  He didn’t know how long it would be before the school called his house about his absence today.  He frankly didn’t care at this point.  “We can wait.” 

“Patient’s name?”

“Uhm…Daniel LaRusso.” Ali said for the first time feeling nervous.  She tugged at one of her curls. 

Reba clicked on her brand new Commodore 64 computer and typed in the patient’s name in green blocky letters.

She pulled up Daniel’s info.

“And where is the patient?”

“Uhhh…s…he’s here.”  She said nodding back behind her. 

Reba looked up again at the pretty but out-of-place girl standing slightly behind Ali, fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt.  He wouldn’t look her in the eye. 

She looked at her computer and nodded correcting herself.  “OH… this must say Danielle. I really need to clean my glasses or get my eyes checked.”  She said studying his chart.  “Have a seat.” 

Daniel bounce-walked back to the waiting room to find a seat.  His knees had a way of jutting out when he walked and it had a definite cocky swagger to it.  Ali shook her head again. 

“Daniel…did you watch what I just did?”  She said, standing and walking back to the receptionist desk and back to her chair.

“Yeah…and…”

 _It looked so easy_  
_But you know looks sometimes deceive_  
_Been running so fast_  
_Right from the starting line_

“Well…I know you’re not gonna stay this way forever,” she said grabbing him by the arm.  “But you can at least try to not stand out like a sore thumb.  She looked at his clothes and looked at the way he was standing again.  “At least…try.” She said grabbing his sweatshirt and positioning him like he was going to walk down a runway. 

“Ali…this is crazy.”  He said, watching her as she gracefully walked in a straight line, keeping her knees together and slightly swaying her hips.  He liked the way she looked as she did that.  He wanted to dance with her then.  She turned, winked at him and made her way back.  She made it look effortless…and he supposed for her, it was.  He didn’t know how anyone could walk without taking a wider stance.

“Now you try…” she said pushing him in front of her.  He sighed and rocked from foot to foot.  He pouted his lip at her.  He really thought he was going to make an ass out of himself.  “Go on…”

He took a few tentative steps, one foot in front of the other…and he started wobbling and then caught himself before he crashed into a wall.  Reba looked up from her desk to see what all of the commotion was about.  Ali had started laughing at him before he got halfway down the hall. 

“You’re having way too much fun at my expense.”  Daniel said running back to her and almost kissing her again.  She was asking to be punished.

“Stop…it Daniel…”  She said warding off his hands that were trying to tickle her and made him turn around and try again.  They practiced until the nurse called out his name.  His nerves came back instantly and he was lead back into a backroom where he remembered having his physical about a month ago.  Back when he thought he was going to be on the soccer team.  Back before he got hooked by Bobby Brown and his temper took over wanting to beat the boy into the dirt.  It earned him a few more cuts and bruises when they cornered him at lunchtime.

They waited in the cold exam room looking around at all of the things that would normally be in there.  There was a poster of the female anatomy plastered on a far wall and Daniel couldn’t help himself but start studying it.  He wondered if he had all those things inside of him now.  A uterus?  Fallopian tubes?  Clitoris?! He swallowed hard.  He felt like he was going to faint.   Ali stood by him patting his hand.  She put an arm around his shoulder. 

“I hope the doctor can give us some answers." she said softly. 

Just then a tap on the door…and Dr. Petersen strode in.  His tie askew, hair a mess looking like he had a million things on his mind and then another unexpected patient falls into his lap.  He was looking down at his chart.  Talking as he entered the room.   “Well…Daniel…what seems to be the problem.  I remember you coming in here for your physical last month.  Everything checked out pretty good then.  How can I help you?”  He paused. 

Daniel cleared his throat and swung his legs on the metal table.   The doctor hadn’t looked up.  Ali giggled. He poked her in the shoulder.

Dr. Petersen looked up and glanced at Daniel and then back down at his chart.  It took a matter of seconds for his eyes to glance back up again…agonizingly slow.  He had a puzzled look on his face.  Daniel was holding on to the edge of the exam table and looking back at him with concern and confused eyes.  “Uhm…I must have the wrong room.  I’m looking for Daniel LaRusso.”

“That’s me, doc…” Daniel said in his soft breathy feminine tones.  He was starting to get used to the way he sounded.  He still had a trace of a Jersey accent but it was more subdued. 

Dr. Petersen approached Daniel and looked him over.  He noted all of the features that no longer should not be present on a young man of nearly sixteen’s body.  “You’re joking right?”

“’Fraid not, Doc.”  He said pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“How did this happen?”

“I was hoping you’d tell me?”

Dr. Petersen looked all around Daniel coming back to face him and then he turned to Ali.  “Do you know what happened?”

“I have no idea…but it’s starting to freak me out, for sure.” 

Dr. Petersen went over to his intercom and pressed a button.  “Uh…Reba…cancel my appointments.  And get Mrs. LaRusso on the phone.” 

 

\------

Now Daniel sat naked and cold on the exam table.  Ali had been told to wait out in the waiting room.  Daniel was a little relieved and grateful.  He didn’t want her around as he was poked and prodded.  He didn’t want her seeing his body, even though they both had basically the same parts now.  He was still modest and shy and knew she’d understand completely.

“I’ll be out front waiting on your mother.”  She said giving him a pat and holding his hand for a moment.  “It’s going to be fine.”

The nurse had given him a paper robe to change into and was waiting next to the Doctor as he came in and explained to Daniel that he needed to check him over and get his bearings on the situation.  He had never seen anything like this in his entire life.  He had to remain a professional but on the inside he was scared as hell. 

“And you’re sure you didn’t have any medical procedures done, prior to…your...condition?”

“Like what?”  Daniel said looking back at him, confused.

“I know gender reassignment is a relatively new procedure and not many have been performed here in the United States and you should still be recovering and really not this far along….” He stopped his rambling looking at Daniel’s face as if he was a creature from the depths of the ocean.

“You think I…wanted this?” Daniel asked his face showing shock. 

“No…no…I…I’m just trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.”  He cleared his throat.  He felt sick. 

“Am I gonna stay like this forever?”  Daniel said a tear forming.

“I don’t know son.  We’re going to run some blood tests.  I’m going to give you an exam.   We’re just waiting on your mother to get here so she can give us permission to do so.”

“I hope you’re ready with another stretcher…she’s going to have a heart attack when she sees me.”

No later than he spoke the words when he heard his mother’s worried voice out in the front office.  “Where’s my baby boy?  What happened?   Why is he here?!! Someone tell me what’s going on!!”

Daniel groaned.  This was not going to be easy.  He was twitching nervously on the cold exam table and playing with the edge of the paper robe. 

She was escorted to the back and barged in with another nurse at the door.  “Where’s Dan…” She stopped in her tracks.  She looked back at the nurse.  “I thought you were taking me…?”

She nodded into the room.  Lucille cocked her head and entered the doctor’s office. 

“Hey Ma…” Daniel said nonchalantly.  He looked up and off to the ceiling exhaling a breath.  He knew that the room was about ready to explode. 

“Daniel…??” She asked coming over to him and putting her hands on his cheeks.  She looked into his eyes.  Her hands began to tremble. 

“I think you better sit down, Mrs. LaRusso.”  Dr. Petersen said from a couple of steps away. Lucille had just went on a literal tirade from A to Z blaming everyone under the sun for what had happened to her baby boy. She had screamed herself hoarse and Daniel had tried to interject a few times but she told him to be quiet she wasn't finished letting the world "have it".

“Y...Yes…I better…” She stumbled into a seat. 

They ran some blood tests on him, and Dr. Petersen was given permission to perform a generic pap smear test on him.  Daniel lay back on the table.  He was shaking with nerves as the doctor performed the test.  His mother held his hand and Daniel was not bothered until the doctor brought out something that looked like it belonged in an auto shop.  It was metal and looked like a clamp of some kind. 

“Mom...I don’t…”

“I’m not going to hurt you, son…it will only pinch a little. I need to check and see if everything is ‘normal’”.  He choked on the word.

Daniel gripped his mother’s hand and she was crying, tears going down her face, but trying to be strong and reassuring Daniel that everything would be alright and that it was a necessary procedure.  She didn’t know what was real or not anymore.  He felt the pinch and he cried out.  His mom shh’ing him and stroking his hair.

 _‘My God…is this what girls go through?’_ He screamed internally.  He tried to show that he was strong and could handle it. 

“I didn’t do a complete exam, more of an internal review.”  Dr. Petersen said, removing his gloves.  It didn’t soften the blow.  Daniel felt like he had been violated.  He just wanted to go home and go back to sleep.  Dr. Petersen nodded at him sympathetically.  He was sure he’d want to do the same thing if he was in this boy’s position.  “I’m sorry, Daniel.  I’ll be right back.  You can put your clothes back on.”

He left the room and Daniel looked at his mother and started to cry.  She went to him and held onto her son and tangled her hands in his long hair.  “What happened to you, my darling boy?”  She said worry in her voice and kissed his forehead. 

 _No more connections_  
_I don't need any more advice_  
_One hand's just reaching out_  
_And one's just hangin' on_  
_It seems my weaknesses_  
_Just keep going strong_

Later the doctor sent them all home.  He said that there would need to be more tests run, more exams, more ex-rays and more doctor visits until they came up with a solution or at least a valid reason for the changes that had happened to Daniel.  He was told he would need to try and continue on with life as usual and would have to start getting used to the fact that this may be a long-term situation.  Daniel listened gravely with Ali and his mom by his side.  He said he would provide a doctor’s note for the class as well as blood test results to take to the school to prove that he really was indeed Daniel LaRusso. 

Dr. Petersen shook Lucille’s hand and offered her private condolences.  He gave her a number to a local psychologist that could help them cope with their present situation. 

Daniel walked out of the office into the bright blue sunshine.  It was after 3pm and school had let out for the day.  He didn’t know what to do next. 

“Son…you’re coming home.” 

“Ma…I really don’t want to…I feel fine.” 

“I was gonna take him over to my house Mrs. LaRusso.  I needed to talk to him about a few things.”  She said pointedly. 

Lucille was reluctant.  “Are you sure you’re going to be ok?”

“Yeah…mom…It’s not going to do me any good moping around the house.  I’ll drive myself crazy…or you will.”  He said smiling and giving her a hug. 

“I’m just glad you’re here to help him, young lady….” Lucille said getting a lump in her throat at her words.  She now had to get used to the fact that her son was a…”young lady”.  She went back to her car muttering to herself.  She really needed to go home and lie down.

  _Been running so hard_  
_When what I need is to unwind_  
_The voice of reason_  
_Is one I left so far behind_  
_I waited so long_  
_So long to play this part_  
_And just remembered_  
_That I'd forgotten about my heart_

“C’mon…we gotta get you ready for school Monday.”  Ali said brightly, trying to change the subject.  She wanted to try and find a silver lining under this dark cloud.  They went to her house and went to her room.  She started throwing clothes around her room like it was a tornado zone.  Daniel dodged blouses, skirts, leggings, bras and shoes.  He sat miserably on the bed and looked down at his skinny body in his camo pants and bulky sweatshirt.  Ali had laughed at him when he had pulled out the sock from his pants in the changing room at the doctor's office.  He shook his head.  “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“Try these on.”  She threw him some very ‘loud’ clothes. A fluorescent pink top and grey sports bra, some white pants that had paint splotches on them and some green jelly shoes. 

“I dunno if this is my…style….” He said holding up the jelly shoes looking at them like they were the last things he wanted to put on his feet.

“Awww…I want to see you try them on!”  Ali pouted and Daniel sighed.  He took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change.  Everything hung on him and was a size or two too short.  He went back to the room frowning with a reluctant attitude.  “I feel so stupid” He said looking at her.  Ali had a huge grin on her face.  She went over and was immediately disappointed that things didn’t seem to fit right.  “Yeah…I was worried about that she said, standing next to him.  She was shorter, and she was more ‘developed’ was her nice way of putting it.  Daniel was almost pencil thin and tall.  His curves hit him in different spots and the clothes hung on him in odd places.  But she got a general idea.  He was going to be GREAT to play dress up with.

“Well….fortunately for US, “ She said rummaging through her purse.  “We have my dad’s credit card.”  She winked and smiled at him.  She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door once more. 

“Oh Ali…” Daniel cried out letting himself be drug along with her.  He had a feeling the torture was just beginning.

“It’s a good thing, it’s Friday!!”  Ali said just realizing.  “We got a WHOLE weekend to work on dolling you up, Doll.”  She laughed and shoved him into her car again.  “First stop…the mall!!”

 _Head over heels_  
_Where should I go_  
_Can't stop myself_  
_Outta control_  
_Head over heels_  
_No time to think_  
_Looks like_  
_The whole world's out of sync_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry....the doctor didn't go far enough in to break his "bits" he's still in tact. Just in case you were concerned...I know I was :(


	4. Let's Go To The Mall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's let some girls be "girls" and go shop at the mall! Daniel runs into some people that he'd rather not deal with at this time. He is having one hell of a day!
> 
> Chapter Songs: Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
> Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited  
> Whitney Houston - How Will I know?  
> Robin Sparkles - Let's Go to the Mall <\---Special Credit goes to The Lady Disdain...you have her to personally thank if the song gets stuck in your head. #earworms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LONG LONG Chapter Ladies!! I hope you all EMPJOY!!!! This is just SUCH a FUN story to walk down memory lane with!!! I hope to remember to bring all kinds of 80s goodies to the party!! 
> 
> Special thanks to ALL of the EMPut and EMPcouragement from my Cobra Sisters!! Can't do it without YOU!!!

 

Johnny closed the door to his locker. He looked down the hall at the horde of kids moving in his direction. He nodded at Bobby as he approached moving in and around slower kids. He stopped at Johnny's locker and waited for the others.

  
"You ready to go?" Johnny said.

"Yeah...I guess...what makes you want to go hang out there today?" Bobby said confused.

"I dunno something to do I guess..."

"What are you thinking about?" Bobby said studying his friend. He could see that Johnny had been preoccupied for most of the day. Now it was the end of the day and he hadn't changed much.

  
"Nothin really...You seen LaRusso in class at all today?" Dutch and Tommy found their way over to the other two and had their books hanging loosely out of their arms. Jimmy was hanging out up by the front door.

  
"Nah...can't say as I remember seeing that worm meat around here today." Tommy said blowing him off. "What's the deal?"

  
"I didn't see Ali in class either." Johnny said trying to put two and two together.

  
"What...do you think they skipped?" Dutch said nonchalantly as they all walked toward the exit.

  
"Well she was here this morning...then she disappeared."

  
"Yeah with that fox that was standing next to her. What's that all about?" Bobby said remembering. They all looked at each other and then at Johnny. He was deep in thought.

  
"Any you guys remember seeing her before?"

  
They all answered in the negative. "I know I'd remember a cute little hottie like that." Dutch said with a howl. He slapped Bobby five. Tommy just looked at them all perplexed.

  
"That's right...this one was checking his own self out instead of enjoying the view." Bobby said elbowing Jimmy who was smirking quietly at the rest of the group.

  
"Knock it off, Yard Apes." Johnny said getting on his bike. He was wondering why little "Miss Goodie two-shoes" and her boyfriend were not in school today. They were usually there hanging off of each other, tempting Johnny to go and put another bruise on that girly face and make him less attractive to her. If it was LaRusso's goal to make his life a living hell...at least he could return the favor, he thought.

  
He was still having a hard time getting over the fact that he and Ali were broken up. Johnny often watched their every moves like he was trying to insert himself into their universe...even if it was from the outside in. He still felt it was his duty to "protect" Ali from all other males that may have an interest in her. The only other male in his radar now, was LaRusso. Constantly taunting him with his presence. His good nature. His innocence and blatant rubbing in Johnny's face of what he took. He always made sure he knew exactly where the pair were at all times. He even told the other Cobras to always keep an eye on them in case he ever tried to pull something "fishy". Johnny would tolerate no funny business. If he couldn't have Ali, he reasoned he could at least "keep an eye on her", until she came back to her senses.

  
He knew something for sure had to be going on today. It wasn't like them to both be gone, usually one or the other and not the whole day. It was eating Johnny up inside. He had to be in the middle of whatever was up and put a stop to it. He would never make it easy on them.

  
Now his thoughts had turned to the tall, gorgeous girl that had been animatedly talking to Ali earlier this morning. Where did she fit in? Who was she? She must be new to the school, but she was pretty late getting started. The school year was almost half over. He thought of her slender features and her height. If anything, he definitely wanted to be introduced to her. It's a good thing he knew her "friend." He smirked and revved up his motorcycle.

\-------

The Sherman Oaks Galleria was the place to be in Encino Hills. Everybody who was anybody hung out there after school and on the weekends. It was where all the rich kids from school converged to buy the latest fashions and get the newly released tapes and CDs for their Walkmans. It was where bored and spoiled teenagers went for a good time trying to use their "five finger discounts" even though they had enough money on their parent's credit cards to buy out the whole store.

  
Ali was dragging Daniel by the hand from one clothing store to the next. Music piping in from the over head speakers put everyone in a good mood. Ali had bags hanging off of her arms and had not lost any of her energy from this morning. "Come ON...Daniel!!"

  
_**That's all they really want** _  
_**Some fun** _  
_**When the working day is done** _  
_**Oh, girls—they wanna have fun** _  
_**Oh, girls just wanna have fun** _

_**Girls—they wanna** _  
_**Wanna have fun** _  
_**Girls wanna have'** _

Store after store...Ali made Daniel try on so many clothes. His head was spinning. Jean skirts, jean shorts, Jean jackets with rhinestones, that was just one store. He had to model every one for her under her critiques. "No..that's not the right color of top. Try this one!!" Daniel wanted to collapse but he was rushed from dressing room to dressing room. He tried on big white t-shirts with words like 'Choose Life' and 'Relax' on them. He tried on every shade of neon you could imagine. Ali was having the time of her life. Daniel was wishing he could just crawl under a rock.

  
"Aliiiii..." He squeaked in his high breathy voice. "Do we really need another pair of hot pink Nikes? You already got me these sky blue ones!"

  
"Daniel...now that you're a girl...." she said coming closer to him. "You're going to have to remember that YES...Yes you DO need two pairs of shoes...more than! Now here...try these on. I'm going to go look at the scrunchies."

  
"The whaties??"

  
Ali rolled her eyes at him and sent him back to yet another dressing room. Daniel leaned up against the door of the dressing room and heaved a sigh. He just needed a minute to breathe. Never in his life had he seen such an array of colors and denims. He really didn't feel like he had an opportunity to look at himself before being shoved to try on more clothes and more accessories. He knew Ali was excited, but he didn't know to this extreme. He took a step toward the three sided mirrors in the dressing room. He had put his foot down on anything too girly. He refused too much pink. He had to admit the color looked good against his skin, but he was not ready to admit that he was kind of liking it. Now he was in a simple blue jean skirt, white leggings, black top with what looked like puffy neon pink, green, and orange splatters across his chest and a matching blue jean jacket. He liked this. He looked at himself in the mirror, notating that now that they had found the right size for him, the clothes fit him perfectly. They accentuated all of his curves and he reached up hesitantly to touch the round curve of his breast that was filling his shirt out nicely.

  
Wearing a bra was another situation, entirely. He had trouble putting it on at first. He had spent almost twenty minutes in the room trying to get the hooks to work right, he had put it on backward, then upside down, then he had a hard time getting an arm in. Ali had tapped on the door, concerned.

  
"Everything ok in there?" She had asked. Daniel had one boob in and one boob out.  His hair had gotten in his face and everytime he bent down everything fell out again.  He sat down on the floor...blowing strands of hair out of his face. 

  
"I'm FINE!! Don't come in!!" He had said, more than frustrated.

  
"It's always hard the first time." Ali said through the crack in the door. She tried to keep the laughter from her voice. She had to remember that he hadn't gone through the training bra phase and that he just woke up with them. She shook her head.  
Now he had gotten the hang of it and he turned to look at himself from all angles. If they could find more clothes like this, it wouldn't be half bad.

  
"Daniel....come ON!" Ali said impatiently once again from the outside of the dressing room.

  
He sighed and went out to meet her. She was holding up three pairs of hoop earrings, some studs and a dozen hair scrunchies in every color. She had also found a few banana clips in her favorite colors.

  
"What's all this, Ali!!" He said eyeing the earrings. "We're not!"

  
"We are." She said grabbing him and hauling him off to the free ear piercing chair at the corner of the store. Daniel dug the heels of his flats into the carpet. "I don't want my ears pierced!!"

  
"Don't be such a..." Ali stopped short. "Baby..." She smiled and poked him in the side. "You know what I mean...really it doesn't hurt that much."

  
"If I do this...the next place we stop is the food court. I'm starving." Daniel said pulling at his hair. He bit the corner of his nail nervously.

  
"Of course we will!" Ali said as she held on tightly to Daniel's hand as he jolted up in shock when the earring guns struck his lobes. "That wasn't so bad...was it?"

  
"I'm going to kill you." He said biting his lip against the pain.

  
_**Let's get excited, we just can't hide it** _  
_**I'm about to lose control and I think I like it** _  
_**I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it** _  
_**And I know, I know, I know, I know** _  
_**I know I want you, want you** _

_**I want to love you, feel you** _  
_**Wrap myself around you** _  
_**I want to squeeze you, please you** _  
_**I just can't get enough** _  
_**And if you move real slow I'll let it go** _

  
Johnny had just tossed his tray with his hamburger and fries down on one of the sea of food court tables in the middle of the mall. The other guys were in line or coming over to the table to join him. He was still lost in thought. Nothing was distracting him and he was becoming bored. He took a bite of burger and chewed it without interest. He watched as the rest of the group crowded around him, flipping chairs and sitting in them backwards. Dutch preferred to stand and eat. He was scanning the crowd for girls or potential victims. He liked roughing up the rich nerds for their recent purchases.

  
Tommy looked up from his foot long, chili dog, grabbing a napkin as some of the sauce found its way to the corners of his mouth. He wiped his lips and saw Ali approaching. He smiled. He knew Johnny would be excited to see her there. Then he cocked his head, confused. He was expecting to see the ever-present LaRusso hanging off of her arm like an obedient puppy dog. Instead, he saw something that made his heart skip. She was a total babe. He forgot that he was continually wiping his mouth and skidded his eyes to the others. They had caught the direction of his view and it was as if time stopped for all of them and everything was moving in slow motion.

  
Ali was leading the other girl by the hand. She had her hair up in a ponytail at the side of her head and she was tugging at one of her ears making the cutest of scrunched up faces. Bobby and Jimmy had food almost hanging out of their mouths as they moved their heads watching the girls pass them.

  
Johnny's heart had literally stopped beating in his chest. He saw Ali first as his eyes were always drawn to her whenever she entered his line of sight, but then he blinked and saw the true vision of loveliness beside her. He didn't know why he thought those kinds of thoughts, but that was the only way he could describe her.

  
_**How will I know if he really loves me** _  
_**I say a prayer with every heart beat** _  
_**I fall in love whenever we meet** _  
_**I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things** _

_**How will I know if he's thinking of me** _  
_**I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)** _  
_**Falling in love is so bitter sweet** _  
_**This love is strong why do I feel weak** _

  
"I've been thinking about how you should handle the whole school thing." Ali said looking up from her plate of french fries. Daniel had reached over for a couple and looked at her quizzically. In the back of his mind he knew that would be something that needed to be handled before Monday. He was sure that he couldn't just go there, sit down in his seat and act like business as usual. "Maybe we could say you're Daniel's cousin from New Jersey..." She looked at him dipping her fries in more ketchup.

  
"That's no good...how am I...she...me...going to be enrolled and sitting in my seat? And then...what the hell happened to...me?!" Daniel said shaking his head and glancing around at the other tables. He spotted his least favorite people on the planet and let out a low groan. They were all looking at the two of them like magnets drawn to steel.

  
"Yeah...I guess you're right....what?" Ali said following his eyes. "Oh shit..."

  
Daniel swallowed hard. He was not wanting to be confronted by anyone in Johnny's group, including Johnny for a long time, not until he had a chance to sort this out. This day had been one never-ending nightmare after another. Now this. "Let's just go...ok?" He noticed that they had all gotten up to make their way over to them.

  
"I'm gonna sock him in the nose if he says anything." Ali said to Daniel as they got closer. They had gotten up to put their trays away and leave the area.

  
"Hey Ali..." Johnny said catching up to them. He quickly glanced over at Daniel and glanced him up and down, bringing his attention back to Ali. Daniel noticed his fingers twitching nervously. He looked around and the other Cobras were staring him down salaciously. The looks on all of their faces were like a pack of wolves circling prey. Daniel swallowed another lump in his throat. How different the looks in their eyes were from when they circled him to beat the crap out of him.

  
Daniel put a hand on Ali's lower back in caution. He could feel her tense up. She folder her arms across her chest and sneered at Johnny as he leaned against a beam. Johnny flipped his bangs and eased his eyes over to Daniel to look him over properly. He lazily brought his eyes up to hold and focus on his. Daniel could recognize it as a standard flirt move. A small smile playing at the corner of Johnny's lip as he held his gaze.

  
"Who's your friend?" He asked in his most silky voice, not taking his eyes off of Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes at him and curled his lip.

  
"She's Nunya, Johnny." Daniel was busy slapping away hands and backing away from the other Cobras who came try to put their arms around his shoulders and smile at her. If he wasn't completely disgusted he'd be laughing his ass off. These were the same people who did some of the worst shit to him since he moved here. Now they were practically throwing themselves at his feet to meet him. He suddenly formed an idea in his head. If they wanted a girl. They'd get a girl.

  
"Nunya Who?" Johnny asked, snapping his fingers and calling off his pack of hounds. He shook his head at them threatening them with his fist. They all gave Daniel some space. He had started smiling at them showing them his dimple and nodding his head at their flattery. Leading them on. It was going to be quite the joke when they learned who he was.

  
"Nunya Business...Johnny. We were just leaving!"

  
"You can't leave until I've had a chance to say hello to..." He said extending his hand out to Daniel. He rolled his eyes again at Ali and gave her a signal to let him handle it as she began to protest and step between them. He extended his hand. Johnny took it softly and gently between his own. Daniel felt a bit of a spark shoot up his arm. He shook it off. What was that about? He looked at Johnny and could tell he felt a similar jolt. He stalled for half a second before his face melted back into a dreamy smile. Daniel remembered why he hated him. He withdrew his hand quickly like he had been burnt.

  
"You must be real tired, Sweetheart." He said completely pushing past Ali and leaning up against the beam to give Daniel his full attention. Ali didn't like that at all. To be brushed off? To not be the center of attention. She felt the very first twinges of jealousy twirl around her brain. If they only knew. She reminded herself. She smiled wryly and watched the show.

"Why do you say that?" Daniel said looking bored. He crossed his arms and studied his nails.

  
"Because you have been running around my mind alllll day." Johnny said completely impressed with his pick up line. He flashed Daniel his crystal blue eyes and smiled his pearly white teeth at him.

  
Daniel had to literally put his hand over his mouth to hold back his groan. Even Jimmy had shook his head at the tired old line. Daniel thought he was the only one he had an affinity with. He was also one of the ones that merely held him down, he never had hit him.

  
"That was the same line he used on me..." Ali said laughing and nudging Daniel on the elbow. "It didn't work with me either."

  
"Oh...I dunno..." Daniel said going breathless all of the sudden. He fluttered his lashes at Johnny and Johnny felt his heart fall straight to his toes. All he could do was try to remember to swallow as Daniel took a step closer to him. "I think...it was kinda cute..." He said seductively. He put a hand to Johnny's chest. Johnny was starting to lose his cool. Everyone looked at Daniel with their mouths hanging open. Johnny couldn't believe his luck.

  
"So...uh...yeah...well...you know...you wanna hang out with me sometime?" He said flipping his bangs again for extra effect. He had to will his voice not to squeak.

  
Daniel winked at Ali. He came dangerously close to Johnny. He clutched Johnny's shirt with his two delicate hands. The other boys were grinning like idiots and hanging on Daniel's every movement. He came close to Johnny's face, looking at his lips. Johnny swallowed hard and licked them. Daniel got within a breath away of his lips. Johnny could feel his breath warm and soft, making him want to swoon. It was like all of the oxygen was sucked out of the area. Daniel giggled. Johnny looked spellbound. "I'm gonna have to say....no!" Daniel shoved Johnny away and turned around. He grabbed Ali's hand and they marched off, leaving a group of boys on the edge of ecstasy, so easily shot down to earth.

  
_**Let's go to the mall, everybody!** _  
_**Come on Jessica, come on Tori** _  
_**Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry** _  
_**Put on your jelly bracelets** _  
_**And your cool graffiti coat** _  
_**At the mall, having fun is what it's all about** _  
_**I haven't done my homework yet (That's OK!)** _  
_**And you know how my parents get (Whatever!)** _  
_**I don't care,cause all my friends are gonna be there** _  
_**Let's go to the mall today** _  
_**Everybody come and play** _  
_**Throw every last care away** _  
_**Lets go to the mall, today** _


	5. All Ends With Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gives Johnny a chance...sort of. Closure with Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EVERYONE, for the patience!!! It has been a WILD couple of weeks!! I can't believe it's been that long of a gap between the last time I've written something...SHOCK!! Empi...don't drop the ball!!
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter!! I can't wait to start writing the next one...FUN FUN FUN!!!
> 
> EMPjoy and thanks for all the comments and kudos!!!

Johnny stood with his mouth agape, staring after the pair of retreating girls as they left the food court. His "friends" beside him were laughing and pointing at him and shouting 'DAAAMN' until he looked at them with a glare that instantly shut them up.

   
"You gonna let her talk to you like that, Johnny?" Tommy said moving to stand beside him. They all watched the girls move toward the exit of the mall. Johnny looked at his watch. It was almost 8pm. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

  
"Do I look like someone who gives up easy?"

  
"You look like someone who just got his ass shut down." Dutch said with a wide grin.

  
"I'm sure you'd do any better, Romeo." Johnny said pushing past him and heading in the direction of the girls. "I like them a little feisty. Gives me something to work for."

  
They all followed Johnny who was trailing behind the girls, his hands in his pockets. Daniel looked behind him a couple of times noting that they hadn't decided to give up but follow them. He sighed. Ali looked like she was about to turn around and take them all on. "They don't know when to quit."

  
"When did they ever?" Daniel said, realizing that he was just being targeted for another type of 'attention'. It just made him sick to think that if he was still in his male body this story would have ended in a different way. He stopped abruptly, Ali bumping into his back and turned around.

  
"Something wrong fellas?" He said, putting his hands on his hips and staring at each of them. They were all trying to act cool and Daniel wanted to burst out laughing then. He watched them pose and preen and smile toothily at him. Johnny studied him with serious blue eyes. He had his arms folded and was looking at him intensely.

  
"So what's your story." Daniel said looking directly at him. He wasn't going to lie, the way he was being stared at left him feeling tingly inside. He couldn't believe his body was started to react that way. He put a halt to it instantly. This was the same Johnny who beat him on an almost daily basis. He still had the bruises to prove it. It was just odd to see the shift in his features, knowing that he was someone to pursue as an an interest rather than pursue as a threat.

  
Ali looked at Daniel and shook her head. She put a hand on his arm as he stood face to face with Johnny.

  
"I just want to know what I did wrong...seeing that we've never met each other and I'm already getting the 'bitch' treatment. Ali snorted and Johnny turned his attention briefly to her.

  
"Does that answer your question?" Daniel said looking at him and looking at her. "I think your reputation precedes you." Johnny looked at Ali with a mixture of pain and anger on his face.

  
"Bad enough you dumped me for that dweeb, LaRusso...you gotta ruin chances for anyone else. Real class, Ali." He stepped toward her and Daniel stood in front of her.

  
"She had nothing to do with it..." Daniel said, almost blowing his cover. He wanted to tell them all what was going on and what had happened, but now he was afraid, because he didn't think it was above Johnny or his gang of cretins to pound on him for tricking them.

  
Johnny turned his gaze back to the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't forget how conflicted she had made him feel moments ago. Her face looked so soft and her lips so full. He reached up but quickly put his hand back down. "You might want to give me a chance before shutting me down, completely. Girls....most girls....find me an absolute gentleman."

  
"Not with lines like the one you just threw at me." Daniel said, his hand on his hip. The mall was starting to close and people were making their way out of the stores.

  
"That was just me being nervous. Come on. Can I call you sometime? Maybe we can start over."

  
Daniel didn't want to start over. He didn't want to start. He looked at Ali and she was staring at her watch and then at the ground. She just wanted to go home. Daniel was going to spend the night so that they could discuss how they were going to move forward with his predicament.

  
"Aren't you tired of busting his balls?" Dutch asked her point blank. He was getting pissed that this hot chick was blowing Johnny off. Johnny got everything he wanted, but lately he'd been taking a lot of crap from everyone. He didn't want to lose respect for his leader.

  
"Dutch!" Johnny yelled cutting off his blunt friend. He flushed red with embarrassment. It showed up clearly on his pale skin.

Daniel giggled in spite of himself. He smiled at Johnny's misfortune. He liked being able to see him in a less than confident position for a change. He folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow at Johnny. He seemed to be coming to a decision.

"So...can I get your number?" Johnny said looking into her eyes. It unnerved him to his core. She seemed to be reading his thoughts. He was mesmerized.

  
"Tell you what...I give you my number, you take me where I want to go. Is that a deal?" He put a hand again on Ali's arm when she started and turned toward Daniel.

  
Johnny's eyes lit up and the rest of his crew looked on in disbelief. He puffed his chest out again and smirked a confident smirk at both ladies. "Sure babe...wherever you like."

  
Daniel looked at Ali and winked, conspiratorially at her again. "I want to go roller skating."

  
"Roller skating?!" Johnny looked shocked. The other guys groaned and shook their heads. Johnny had made it clear throughout the year and in previous years to everyone else that his least favorite thing to do was to roller skate. He hated everything about it. He could never master coordinating his feet with the smoothness of the skate rink floor. Daniel knew this and laughed to himself.

  
He had even remembered a time in the school locker room where he called roller skaters a bunch of wanna be jock pansies. They had their own social group and strutted around the school like they were all the shit. This was not Johnny's area of expertise. The whole school knew of their reputation. Daniel knew this too and it would be the perfect opportunity to make him look like an idiot. Daniel smiled the most provocative, flirty, curled lip grin at him and took a step closer.

  
"Yes...tomorrow. I'd just love to go roller skating." He blinked, fluttering his eyelashes at Johnny, turning on all of his newly learned charms. Ali held her hand over her mouth. She was finding it hard to hold back her laughter. Daniel amazed her sometimes. This was perfect.

  
Johnny swallowed hard a couple of times. He was not going to be putting on a pair of skates. No way.

  
"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Daniel said reaching into his bag and pulled out a pen and a little notebook. He scribbled down his number and ripped the page, folding it in half and placing it delicately in his hand. "You can call me tomorrow, when you are ready to go." He turned around to leave again, taking a giggling Ali with him. She was so proud of Daniel at that moment.

  
"Hey..." Johnny said holding the paper like a lifeline. "What do I call you?"

  
"You can call me...Danielle."

  
\----------

  
The ride home from the mall was full of loud laughing and swerving on the road. Daniel held on to the 'Oh Shit' bar as Ali took a sharp turn back to her house. The car almost went on two wheels.

  
"Did you see him, Daniel?? That was too rich!" Ali said laughing. She looked over at him and he was smirking so hard his dimple was a deep groove in the side of his face.

  
"That was pretty mean of me, wasn't it."

  
"He deserves it."

  
\-----

  
They were now sitting on the floor of Ali's bedroom. Ali was sitting behind Daniel and was brushing his hair. Daniel was sitting cross-legged in front of her. He was wearing a pair of shorty-shorts that stopped at the curve of his rear-end, showing off his long, slender, dark skinned legs. They were silky and light blue and if he had to admit it, he did like the feel against his skin. He was wearing a same colored camisole. He liked the way the material moved on him. He felt a little under dressed, especially when he looked at Ali who was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and jogging shorts. She was still very attractive to him. He tried not to enjoy the way she was brushing his hair, her fingers lingering on his bare shoulder.

  
He thought he might have made a mistake staying the night with her. He didn't really think about it until now. Her closeness was making him remember how he felt about her...only yesterday. He closed his eyes as she put her hands in his hair, separating it into sections.

  
"So...have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

  
"About what?" Daniel stretched his long legs out and curled his toes. He really liked what she was doing to his hair. He was eating popcorn from a large bowl and trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

  
"You're gonna have to decide what to do about the whole school thing." Ali had started to french braid his hair.

  
"I know. And now it's going to be extra hard, that Johnny and those other guy's think I'm some new girl...and if I told them I was Daniel...I might as well pack up and move to Istanbul. I'm already on their "dead meat" list." He leaned back against her chest. "This has been a pretty rough day."

  
"Yeah...it has." Ali said working her way down his hair. She was making a nice tight braid and it was beautiful, tendrils curling at his ears.

  
"You're coming with me tomorrow right?" Daniel said to Ali, turning to look at her. She had finished by tying the end off with a rubber band.

  
"There. Daniel...you are so pretty." She said looking at his face. The bruise around his eye had almost faded completely away.

"I don't even think you need make-up."

  
"I hope not...because I'm not even sure I would know how to put it on."

  
"I'll teach you." Ali said rolling her eyes and swatting him on the arm.

  
"Well?"

  
"You know I wouldn't miss the opportunity for those jerks to make real fools out of themselves." Ali laughed, crinkling her nose. "Especially the king jerk."

  
"I dunno...was he ever nice to you?" Daniel said turning to face her.

  
"Yeah...he was." She said thinking back to the two years they were together. "I was with him a very long time. Longer than I should have been."

  
"What really happened?" Daniel said putting a hand on her shoulder. He rubbed the material of her shirt. He wanted to know if Johnny was as bad as he had made him out to be. He didn't think he had abused Ali. He didn't think, even if he was the biggest bully in the school, that he was capable of that.

  
"Just a lot of dominance...I'm stubborn." She looked at him and frowned.

  
"No...I would have never..." He started a grin spreading wide on his face.

  
"Shut up." She laughed and punched him in the arm hard. "You put two stubborn people together...you're never going to be pleased with the results."

  
The room got quiet as he looked at her pretty face. Her freckles dusting her nose and her thick curls piled up into a bun on her head. Things had suddenly become very unfair. He saw a tear forming in her eye. He could tell she was thinking about old memories with Johnny. He took her hand. "Hey..."

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She wiped at her eye.

  
"You like being with me right?" He pulled her head down to his shoulder. He felt her tense up.

  
"Daniel...how long...how long are you going to be like this?" Ali said disheartened and remorseful.

  
Daniel looked at himself and then at her. He wanted very much to kiss her at the moment. He nuzzled the side of her head and kissed her forehead softly. She closed her eyes and he brought her chin up to face him. Ali opened her eyes and saw a beautiful version of Daniel in front of her, but it wasn't him. She felt very unsure about a lot of things rolling around in her stomach and in her head. She felt like she just wanted to be friends...sisters, with Daniel now. Throughout the course of the day she had come to the realization that if he was going to remain a girl, that she would eventually have to move on. It would be very hard for the both of them...especially Daniel. It was like breaking up. It was breaking up.

  
Daniel brought his lips to hers and kissed her tentatively soft at first. Her lips brushed his and he felt the thrills going up and down his arms. He really wished he had thought better of his decision to stay over. He was going to behave himself, but it didn't make it any less harder on him. He frowned when she pulled away quicker than he thought she should.

  
"Daniel...I...I just can't...anymore." She said looking at him with regret. It just didn't feel right. Daniel sighed. He understood.

He didn't want to, but he knew that she was right.

  
"Ali..."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"What's going to happen to us?"

  
"I don't know...I want to stay friends...but we just can't...do this."

  
Daniel sulked and turned away from her he put his head on his arms, bringing his knees up for them to rest on them.  
"I think it's time you started acting like what you look like." Ali said putting an apologetic hand on his shoulder. "I can help you."

  
He looked at himself and sighed. He supposed he should resign himself to his inevitable fate. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...after all he did wish that he was a girl. He might try to enjoy it while he could. "You don't hate me?"

  
"NO! Why would I hate you? I know it leaves me without a boyfriend...but I gained a good friend...we will both make the best of it. She pulled him over to hug her tightly. He sighed and breathed her in one last time.

  
"Do we have a deal, Danielle?" She said kissing his forehead, rubbing soothing circles into his smooth back.

  
"Yeah...now let's make Johnny suffer." She laughed and threw popcorn at Ali. Tomorrow was going to be a great day!


	6. Not a Great Way to Make a First Impression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the skating rink...lots of "fun" for everyone!!!
> 
> Songs for Chapter: 
> 
> When I Hear Music - Debbie Deb
> 
> Look Out Weekend - Debbie Deb
> 
> Freestyle - Don't stop the Rock
> 
> Almost Paradise - Victoria Justice, Hunter Hayes ---Suggested by the EVER LOVELY Suecsit <3 Thank you!!!! Perfect song for the "Couple's Skate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP!!! This took every last little bit of EVERYTHING inside of me!!! I like spending a whole day writing but GEEZE!!! 
> 
> I hope you all ENJOY!!! I have no strength left for any long drawn out comments...but PLEASE let me know what you think below!!
> 
> I'm going to bed!! I hope I captured the FEEL of the Skating Rink...this is just how I remember it!!!

"Hey Babe..."

  
"Who is this?"

  
"Come on...I think you'd remember me."

  
Danielle looked at her phone and almost dropped it like it was on fire. She knew who it was...she just didn't care for the caller...much. She had gone home Sunday morning and tried to sneak into her house without her mother noticing. No such luck. Lucille, she could tell, had been up most of the night worrying. She could see the dark circles under her mother's eyes and she sighed, going over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Ma."

  
Tears welled up in Lucille's eyes. She studied what used to be her son and tried to make sense out of it all. "I don't know what all of this means?" She said wringing her hands. She had tried to busy herself by making a big breakfast so that they could both sit down and talk for a while. Danielle just wanted to go to her room and sleep. She had been feeling weird herself this morning...and that was an understatement. She left Ali sleeping in her room and after tucking the covers up under her chin, slipped silently out of the house and made her way home.

  
"I don't know what any of it means either...but I have to go on with what it is now...I don't know when I may ever get back to Daniel. But we do have to figure out what we're going to do about school, Ma...I just can't show up there looking like this and sitting in 'Daniel's' seat.

  
"I'll go to the office tomorrow and try to sort everything out." Lucille said putting her hand over Danielle's and rubbing her knuckles softly. "I will just have to tell them the truth."

  
"NO...Ma...you can't do that!" Danielle said looking back at her. "How can you explain something like this?" She said looking down at herself. She was wearing what she had gone home from the mall in. She was even learning to cross her legs properly as she sat at the table. Ali had to walk her through it several times not letting Danielle sit with her legs wide open in her skirt. It was tough but she was getting the hang of it.

  
"Well I guess I could say that I want to remove Daniel from this school and put him in a private school." Lucille mused.

  
"Yeah...and..." Danielle said looking from herself to her mother. She twirled her hand indicating what to do about the person sitting in front of her.

  
"I haven't thought that far ahead..." Lucille said putting her head in her hands and groaning. "Why does this have to be so hard...."

  
Danielle looked at her sympathetically. She didn't have all of the answers either. Maybe she could just fake her way through school. Maybe they wouldn't notice...fat chance. An idea formed just then. "What if I just enrolled as a student off of the street. I don't have to have much proof...I've seen people do it before. They just need bodies in the seats. I'm a pretty good 'convincer' when I want to be." She smiled confidently at her mom. Lucille looked at her lopsided.

  
"Convincer's another word for liar...isn't it." She said knowingly. Daniel had told her a few whoppers in his day.

  
"Hey...forgettaboutit." She said mustering her old Jersey accent.

\------  
Now she was using her best convincing to try and talk her way out of going on a "date" with Johnny...the jerk who tormented Daniel's life on a daily basis ever since he started dating Ali. How could she possibly want anything to do with him other than to bust his balls...which she had every intention of doing today.

  
"Yeah...I think I remember you...might have to refresh my memory...Freddy from apartment 2B?" She said trying hard to hold her laughter back.

  
"Freddy...what...? No...Johnny...you know from the mall...yesterday?"

  
"John...Johnny...?" She made her voice seductive and low whispering out his name.

  
"Yeah?" Slight squeak to his voice.

  
"Never heard of you." She laughed and put down the phone. She looked at her watch and said to herself, "three...two....one...and ring."

  
Sure enough the phone rang again and she curled her lip to answer it. She was having too much fun at his expense.

  
"Hello?" Pure kitten voice, she was getting pretty good at the whole flirting thing.

"Listen, Danielle..."

"Who is this?"

"Don't start that up again!"

"I know...Johnny...from the mall..."

"Yeah...so are we still going _skating_ today?" He said the word like it was sharp spikes sticking under his tongue.

"Of course we are, silly...unless you want to back out?" Danielle hoped that this would be the case.

"Back out? I don't know the meaning of the word, Princess. I just want to know what time I'm supposed to come and pick you up!"

"Uh...that's really not a good idea." Danielle said remembering that she...er Daniel got his ass kicked behind the apartment complex by all of them less than a month ago. Surely, Johnny would remember that. "Why don't Ali and I just meet you over there at six tonight?"

"That's not very chivalrous of me." Johnny said falling back on his manners. He would always pick his dates up. He definitely wanted to be seen with this beautiful girl on his arm as he entered the building. "And why so late? I thought we'd get something to eat before we go?"

  
Danielle groaned inwardly. "We'll just get something there, alright? I have some things to do before I meet you." She looked at her watch. This was becoming torturous.

  
"Sure...whatever you say, babe." Johnny said, his voice sounding crestfallen. Danielle almost felt sorry for him. She could tell that he really was getting hung up over her.

  
"We'll have a good time, ok?" Danielle said, for some reason trying to pet his bruised ego. Was she going soft already?

  
"I doubt it." Johnny said laughing softly. "But I want to get the chance to know you."

  
Danielle felt something in her heart flutter. She had to get off of the phone quickly. This was all about revenge. This was not about finding feelings for the stupid blonde jerk or his cronies. "Those other idiots coming today?" She asked innocently.

  
"Yeah...I'm gonna need some back up. I can't look like an idiot all by myself." Johnny said with an edge to his voice.

"Oh..."

After they hung up, Danielle went to her room and looked through her bags of clothes that Ali had bought for her. She was trying to decide on just what to wear to the skating rink. She flipped through a couple of the teen pop magazines and looked at how the girls were dressed in them. Her ears still burned from the piercing and she wanted to punch Ali in the arm for making her go through that...but she had seen in the pictures that the girls all wore big hoop earrings and they did look pretty.

  
In the end she decided on a pair of acid washed ripped jeans, black cropped shirt that hung off of one shoulder, a black fedora style hat, several gold bangles and black half-boots. She left them on the bed and went to go take a shower.

  
Standing in the shower letting the hot water cascade over her body, she was able to look at herself more thoroughly in private. She admired her curves and ran a hand down her flat tummy. She started feeling differently about herself. More feminine, more beguiling. She tried to remember who Daniel was. He couldn't be disappearing from her mind so quickly. When she thought of him he was there...it was almost like a warring personality inside of her. She didn't want to let go of who he was.

  
She stayed until the water ran cold. She tried shaving her legs but that turned out to be a disaster. She watched the blood run down the drain and winced. This was clearly more difficult than just shaving her face. And so much more area to cover. She sighed and stepped out hoping she didn't leave any unnoticed hair anywhere.

  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with her mom as she carted her around town buying the things she thought a young girl would need. She turned beat red as Lucille went down the feminine products aisle at the grocery store and talked loudly at the different styles and types of pads and pain relievers.

  
"I don't know what any of this means, Ma...?" Danielle said looking at her, embarrassment and worry on her face. What was going to happen that she would require all these things. "A heating pad?"

  
Her mother patted her on the shoulder. "If I think what's going to happen is going to happen, you're going to thank me."

When she got home, Danielle found Ali waiting outside of the apartment. It was five thirty and they both knew they'd have to spend another evening trying to ward off hormonal teenage boys. Danielle hugged Ali as she got out of the car and Ali was giving her the once over, making sure everything looked right on her. She helped her fix her hair, curling a wild strand behind her ear and re-adjusting the wide white belt that hung low on her jeans.

  
"You look great, Sis."

  
"You don't look so bad yourself."

  
"Are you ready for this? We can still blow him off...I know I wouldn't mind."

  
"And miss out on all the fun?" Danielle said laughing and getting into Ali's car with her.

  
"Yeah..." Ali laughed conspiratorially as always and they headed over to the skate rink.

 

 _**When I hear music, it makes me dance** _  
_**You got the music, here's my chance** _  
_**When I hear music, it makes me dance** _  
_**You got the music, here's my chance** _

The SkateLand Skating Rink was packed with the usual Sunday crowd. There were teens practically spilling out of the door way when Danielle and Ali arrived. The music was so loud it was making the windows pulsate and Danielle knew it would be deafening inside. She smiled to herself. At least she wouldn't be responsible for small talk.

  
She and Ali walked in with their skates draped over their shoulders by the shoe laces. They wouldn't be caught dead wearing the cheap, often wobbly messed up rink skates. They were as bad as bowling shoes. Danielle had a white pair that she had used when she was Daniel. She didn't need to let Johnny know all of her advantages. She had taken Ali out a couple of times to the rink before all of this happened. Johnny never knew that they could skate. It was one of the only times that they were left completely alone without one of their "snakes" spying on them and reporting back to the jealous blonde boy.

  
They both scanned the skate floor and the surrounding snack bar, arcade and sitting areas. They didn't see Johnny or the others yet and breathed a sigh of relief. They went to the area where everyone was sitting down lacing up their skates.

  
"You want to get a few rounds in before we have to face the music?" Danielle said to Ali as she was still looking around the floor. She had started feeling anxious as to what may happen to Danielle that afternoon. She was beginning to feel the lingering threads of jealousy eating at the outside of her mind. It's not that she didn't want Johnny to move on with his life. She just didn't want him moving on with her used to be boyfriend, now best girlfriend. It was all too bizarre for her. She wanted Danielle to be with someone else. She didn't think she could handle it if Johnny got more involved than he already was. Being with him two years, she already knew most of his behavior.

 _**Lookout weekend 'cause, here I come** _  
_**Because weekends were, made for fun** _  
_**Lookout weekend 'cause, here I come** _  
_**Because weekends were, made for fun** _  
_**I work hard, everyday, its all work and no play** _  
_**With the boss on my back, he don't give me any slack** _  
_**I sit down, I daydream of how my weekends gonna be** _

  
Johnny walked into the building with the four other boys flanking him. He had to keep up his air of self-confident cockiness but inside his stomach was in knots. Not only for wanting to see that gorgeous girl that hadn't left his thoughts since the day before at the mall, but just the mere fact that soon he'd be wearing roller skates falling on his ass all over the skate floor. He couldn't allow himself to look like a complete jerk in front of his boys either. He knew they were all in the same boat but this time he didn't want to be the leader. He looked behind him.

  
"How'd you talk me into this douche-fest, Lawrence?" Dutch said showing a brief flicker of terror in his eyes as he scanned the floor watching people do at least 20 mph speeding around the floor.

  
Jimmy and Tommy were making their way to the skate counter to get a pair of old brown skates with wheels that were more black than orange. Bobby was the only one that had his own pair of skates casually slung over his shoulder. Johnny didn't ask. He bit his lip. He wasn't a quitter.

  
"Come on...let's get our skates."

"What about the girls."

"I don't see them yet."

"I see some that I'd really like to get to know..." Dutch said patting Johnny on the shoulder and causally strolling off to meet a couple of girls with big bangs hanging out by the DJ booth.

  
Johnny stood alone and surveyed his surroundings. The building was dark. He never understood that. There were flashing lights and strobes and lasers everywhere all going in time to the music. He could see a fog machine in the corner pumping out the toxic fumes every so often, covering the floor in smoke. "Nope..." He said to himself. He watched as the slower skaters stayed along the outer walls holding on to the rails and pushing themselves along...granted most of them were kids but he had the funniest feeling this was where his comfort level was. He looked over into a dark corner and saw Ali. She was helping Danielle stand up after they both had tied on their skates.

  
He smirked. She was just as cute as he remembered her. Tall and thin, she looked extra hot in those jeans and seeing her brown shoulder did something to him. It was as if one of the circling spotlights stopped and fell on her and Johnny couldn't look away. He sauntered toward the pair and tried to play it cool.

  
"Evening ladies." He said looking at Danielle.

Danielle briefly glanced at Ali who was biting her lip and folding her arms. She couldn't believe how bowled over he was.

"Where's your skates?" Danielle said pointing at his feet.

"Uh...yeah...was just about to get them. You seem to be standing alright on yours. Are you gonna need my help getting around the floor?" Johnny said puffing his chest out and trying to act like he had everything under control.

  
"Oh...I think I can manage." She said rolling past him on the carpeted floor. It was deceiving because everyone struggled getting to the floor trying to roller skate on carpet. She touched his arm and smiled at him. That was all Johnny needed. He felt emboldened by that smile.  
_____

All of that changed when he stepped foot out on to the skate floor. He immediately slipped almost doing the splits. "Shit!" He said not realizing how slick the floor actually was. He tried to recover quickly but he gripped the rails so hard that it forced him backwards and he almost landed right on his tailbone.

  
He looked around for the other guys and noticed that they all had pretty much copped out on the skating. Jimmy and Tommy were at the arcade putting quarters in the pinball machine. They were shouting over the music and drawing a crowd. Dutch was at the food bar he was buying slices of pizza for two girls and one for himself. He seemed to be doing just fine getting his evening started.

  
Johnny felt a constant breeze brushing past him and he realized that it was from the steady stream of accomplished skaters dancing their way around the floor. He was taken aback to see Bobby flying past him, his legs weaving in and out and turning briefly backwards and forwards expertly owning the floor. "What the hell?" Following close behind were Danielle and Ali. They had formed a line behind him and were skating so fast, Johnny could barely keep track of where they were.

  
_**There's a party in the house and we'll be rockin' tonight** _  
_**So bring your body with you baby and I'll make you feel right** _  
_**It's a freaky celebration of a natural kind** _  
_**And the pleasure you'll experience will blow your mind** _  
_**Freestyle's kickin' in the house tonight** _  
_**Move your body from left to right** _  
_**To all you freaks, don't stop the rock** _  
_**That's freestyle speakin' and you know I'm right** _

  
All the lights and noise was making Johnny dizzy. He felt proud that he was actually able to go around the floor once and not hug the wall too badly. It was so hard for him to think about what his feet were doing as he tried to also make sure his hair was in place and to not trip over the kids that were constantly falling in front of him. He was growing angrier by the second. He was not in control here. He also hated having it rubbed in his face that they clearly were better skaters than he ever would be. He just thought skating was the gayest thing that anyone could ever do and he never wanted that life. Now he could see that a lot action actually took place here. It was a whole other world.

  
Jimmy, Tommy and Dutch finally decided to join him out on the floor and they were having just as much luck as Johnny was. Tommy actually wasn't half bad. He was an average skater, managing not to stumble as badly across the floor as Dutch and Johnny were. He skated away from them, but couldn't keep up with Bobby as he continued to maneuver his way around the floor. 

  
Danielle skated up next to Johnny when the next song started.

"You're not doing too bad!"

"I didn't know you could skate like that."

"You didn't ask." Danielle thought how she would have liked to show off to Johnny when she was Daniel. Somewhere inside she wanted to prove to him that she could do something that he wasn't already an expert at. But she was beginning to feel sorry for him. 

"Do you want help?"

"Does it look like I need it? Johnny said trying to skate forward but needed a push. Danielle took his hand. The spark was clear this time. They both looked at each other briefly in the dark.

  
She skated backwards and pulled him along. She didn't bother looking behind her. She knew that everyone would get out of her way...and they did. Johnny tripped a couple of times and then almost ran into her nearly knocking them both over.

"No...you don't need it at all." Danielle laughed holding him by his upper arms trying to keep him steady.

"You don't have to make fun of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh...but didn't you? I think you may have just wanted to get me out here to make a fool out of me."

She smirked at him then. "I may have originally...but you just look so pathetic. I can't help but have a little sympathy for you."  
They both watched as Bobby and Ali passed them performing some complicated steps in sync and clapped when the room did at their ability to pull it off.

"I never knew that about Brown..." Johnny said looking at him in awe.

"Me either...he's never been here before." Danielle said almost blowing her cover.

"I thought you were new here?"

"I am...but uh...I've been friends with Ali for a while...she told me." She said trying to play it off.

"Ok..."

The DJ announced a couple's skate. Danielle dropped Johnny's hand. She was not ready for this. Johnny looked at her.

"What's this all about?"

"Oh...it's just a skate for couples only. Everyone else has to clear the floor. I guess that means we should get off now." She looked at him and then down at the floor. She tried to move off the floor but Johnny put a hand on her arm.

"It's cool. Do you want to?"

Danielle swallowed hard. She didn't think about this. She had gotten her laughs at seeing Johnny not the cocky arrogant asshole he normally was, but she wasn't expecting him to be this vulnerable and shy and it unnerved her. She wasn't going to start caring about this jerk. He was the one usually instigating the beat downs she recieved as Daniel. Why was she feeling soft about him now?

"Yeah..."

"One thing though."

"What's that?"

"Will you help me skate?" He said with a nervous smile. He couldn't look her in the eye. It meant he was admitting that he needed someone else to be in charge.

"Sure...look...just put your hand here." Danielle brought his hand to her waist and placed it at the curve of her hip. Johnny swallowed hard and brushed his thumb cautiously against her hip. Danielle closed her eyes and breathlessly whispered. "Now...just hold my other hand and I'll pull you along with me. Just go along for the ride."

 _**I thought that dreams belonged to other men** _  
_**'Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again** _  
_**I feared my heart would be in secrecy** _  
_**I faced the nights alone** _  
_**Oh how could I have known** _  
_**That all my life I only needed you?** _  
_**Oh, almost paradise** _  
_**We're knocking on heaven's door** _  
_**Almost paradise** _  
_**How could we ask for more?** _  
_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes** _  
_**Paradise, yeah it's paradise** _

She pushed off and they moved around the floor. Johnny was extremely stiff and didn't move his legs much at first. He felt Danielle's body move under his hand the way she turned her hips and moved her legs when she skated backwards. He started to calm down a little bit and try to enjoy himself. The music was moving through him and he was looking into her face as she had her eyes half-lidded.

  
He had begun to tune out the other people in the room. He focused only on the pretty girl in his arms and he thought to himself that if skating was like this, with her...then he might actually take back a few of the things he had said about it. That was until his wheel hit a bump in the skate floor and they both started to fall. Danielle's eyes shot open and her arms began to flail in every direction. Johnny tried his best but he was going down as well. He tried to avoid landing directly on top of her but their skates had gotten tangled together and down they went.

"OUCH!"

"OOOF!! Son of a Bitch that HURTS!!"

Danielle looked up to see Johnny's face inches from her own. Johnny propped his elbow on the skate floor and looked down at her. They both looked shocked and stunned but then broke out into fits of laughter. He touched the side of her face.

"Next time I get to pick where we go."

"Deal."


	7. Let's Hear It For The Boy - Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick snippet for the rest of the Chapter coming tonight!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be mostly an Ali chapter! But there will be some Danielle and Johnny too! MORE TO COME!!

Ali watched as Danielle and Johnny tangled with each other on the skate floor.  She had another uncontrollable twinge of jealousy shoot through her.  She wasn’t sure who it was aimed at though.  If she had to admit it to herself, some of it was directed at Johnny.  Since seeing him struggle on the skate floor and the way he was paying attention to Daniel, she couldn’t help but think back to when the two of them were together.  She couldn’t help but think, ‘Did he ever treat me this way?’ 

She watched the pair hold hands out of necessity when they exited the floor, Johnny every-so-often bumping into Daniel because he couldn’t control his skates.  Ali’s lips formed a grim line and she saw him lean into Danielle and whisper something to her.  She wanted to skate over to them and put an immediate stop to everything she thought might be happening. 

She started forming a plan in her head.  “I can’t let them two be together.  This is not how things are supposed to go down.”

“And how exactly are they supposed to go down?”

Ali swung her head around quickly.  She guiltily looked up into Bobby’s aqua green eyes, hidden in the shadows of the darkened room.  He was leaning against the railing on the inside of the rink.  Ali was quiet for a minute trying to decide what to say next.  A ref blew his whistle at Bobby and motioned for him to get off of the floor.    Bobby groaned, forgetting that you weren’t supposed to lean against the rails.  He skated off the floor and up to Ali who was starting to skate back over to the round table-seats to remove her skates.  It was almost closing time and the lights were flickering on and off telling people that the last skates of the night were happening now.

“Well?”  Bobby slid into the table and leaned back on it, propped up on his elbows, his feet dangling off the side, sliding his skates back and forth. 

“Well…what?” Ali said trying to ignore him and pulled off her skate and glancing around to see where the other Cobras were.  Jimmy and Tommy had gone back to the arcades and were wasting more of their allowance popping quarters into machines at a rapid pace, screaming at the screens.  She glanced and saw Dutch eyeballing her and Bobby with a glare before also glancing at Daniel and Johnny who were now making their way out of the front door.  ‘When did they have time to take off their skates?’ Ali wondered still aware that Bobby was wanting an answer.

“What’s your problem with Johnny and your friend?”

Ali turned to pierce her cold blue-eyed stare at Bobby and he put up his hands in mock defense. 

“I don’t have a _problem_ with them.  What I have is the need to protect my friend from creeps.”

Bobby laughed.  “Well it looks like you’re gonna have a problem with that.  And I wouldn’t call Johnny a creep.  You went out with him.”

Ali sighed exasperatingly.  “The key word here is WENT.  I don’t want him influencing Danielle in any way…and I have feeling she thinks the same.  I just don’t want him trying any of his “charms” on her. 

“Are you jealous?”

Ali looked at Bobby with her mouth hanging open.  “I cannot _believe_ you just said that to me.”  She shoved him hard in his side.  He made a pained face because she packed a hellova an elbow.  “OUCH...Mills!”


	8. Let's Hear It For the Boy - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion of Chapter 7 - confrontations and revelations. Ali is about to blow it all. Can she hold it together long enough? 
> 
> Danielle and Johnny don't see eye to eye...will they ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...everyone!! Sorry for the mini tease yesterday!!! I had to quickly wrap up my muse and tell her to shut it down for a while. I don't need to get myself into trouble...sometimes she shows up at the MOST inopportune times!! LOL!!
> 
> Anyway!!! Here is the REST of the chapter!! I like teasing sometimes!! I hope it was worth the wait :) Let me know what you think below!!

Danielle walked out of the skating rink into the darkness of the night. It had grown cold and she could see her breath coming out misty and wet. She looked behind her and noticed with annoyance that she was still being followed by Johnny. She had her skates slung over her shoulder and was trying to walk ahead of him a few paces. She didn't know a polite enough way to tell him to buzz off. Maybe the direct approach would work.

  
"So...yeah....I'm gonna get out of here."

  
"Why are you rushing away? I thought we'd talk for a while. You know...get to know each other?" Johnny said coming closer.

The street lamps were dotting the parking lot and there were a couple of benches on the outside of the building.

  
Danielle turned to him and put her hand on her hip. She really took the time to take him in as he stood there trying to play it cool. Johnny was shifting from foot to foot. His head hung low as he looked at her through his bangs that had fell in front of his eyes. He had a dazzling smile. She could even see it in the shadows of the pale moonlight.

  
The music was still blaring out of the building and it was only muffled slightly on the outside. Danielle put her skates down and crossed her arms, rubbing some feeling into them. She was not allowing an "in" and Johnny looked at her, almost hurt...he really didn't know her but most girls would have been swooning over his moves right about now.

  
"So...am I going to see you at school tomorrow?" Johnny asked shyly. He was glad he had worn a sweater. He noticed that Danielle was not dressed for the cool evening. It was hot in the rink, and he felt his own patches of heat dying down in his cheeks. Danielle shrugged and went to sit on top of one of the benches. She was wishing that Ali would hurry up and come out to save her from this awkwardness.

  
"Yeah...you might see me around."

  
"Well...I was hoping maybe I could walk you to class or something. I know school is almost out for the winter break...how come you got here so late?"

  
Danielle gave him a serious look trying to decide how much of this she should really let him know. It was going to be hell when he finally figured out the truth.

  
"What do you think about Daniel LaRusso?" She said, changing the subject slightly.

  
Johnny's face clouded over instantly. It was almost instantaneous the change in his attitude and demeanor.

  
"What's that little bitch got to do with anything?"

  
"Watch it...jerk."

  
"No...I'm serious...how do you know that worm and what's it to you what I think about him? He's an asshole that I don't mind punishing on a daily basis. You better be wise and stay as far away from his scrawny ass as you can."

  
"He's my cousin."

  
Johnny stopped in mid-insult and looked hard at Danielle who was growing angrier by the second. She was clenching her fists around the bench almost jumping up into his face.

  
"Well that tracks..."

  
"I can't believe you don't see the resemblance." Danielle said insulted and beyond pissed off. She knew Johnny hated him, and therefore she knew there would be nothing between them, no matter what she looked like now.

  
"Danielle..." Johnny said slowly putting two and two together. "Your parents weren't very inventive in the name department were they?" He chuckled ironically.

  
"You can call me Dani." She said studying her nails. "And our parents were very...close."

  
Johnny ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to decide if he could still like a LaRusso or not...she was gorgeous to him, even when she was flared up and angry as she was now. It was going to be hard seeing LaRusso and her in the same room together without him wanting to draw blood. "How did I get the luck...?"

  
"How did you...?" Dani looked at him incredulous. "I never ASKED you for anything...a date or nothing...you came up to me. I'll always defend my cousin and he's told me you treat him like shit. How could I ever have anything to do with someone like you??"

  
"He stole my girl."

  
"She wasn't your girl to steal...the way he tells it."

  
"He's a fucking liar."

  
Dani hopped down off the bench and got in his face. "This is why YOU'RE the asshole, Johnny Lawrence. You never took the opportunity to know him...you saw someone weaker than you were and you bullied the hell out of him."

  
Johnny's face pinched up and his fists clenched into tight balls. He frowned menacingly at Dani but was impressed that she held her ground. He didn't know how it was all spiraling out of control, but he liked a girl with a fight in her and not willing to easily back down. That's why he had gone out with Ali for so long. It drove him wild, if he really thought about it. "You make it sound like he's not coming back tomorrow...you know something I don't know?"

  
"Maybe." Dani said pouting her lip. She shoved Johnny in the chest when he got too close and started walking towards Ali's car.

  
"I thought I was taking you home?"

  
"You thought wrong."

  
"You're a real bitch you know that?"

  
"I guess my work here is done!"

\---------  
Bobby Brown sat up rubbing the spot in his stomach where Ali had elbowed him. If he wasn't in Karate and conditioned to take blows that might actually have hurt.

  
"I didn't mean to hit a sore subject."

  
"You didn't."

  
"Then why are you so defensive?"

  
They had both started taking off their skates but not really in a big hurry to go toward the exit. Ali was looking at Bobby trying to decide if she should talk to him or not. Truthfully, she was a ball of mixed emotions on the inside. She was trying hard to keep it together, when she was trying hard not to breakdown. She didn't know what to think. She didn't expect Johnny to fall so hard so quickly for Daniel and that she would be this upset over it. If she had to answer the question now it would be that she was more upset that he felt that way for Daniel and not her anymore. It felt like she was dropped like a hot potato even though they had been broken up for a few months now. It was just the finality over the situation and that she no longer had that hold over him. She had known for the longest time that he pined over her and wanted to fight Daniel because of her. 

She knew that she always had flaunted Daniel in front of them (in a subconscious way) she kept telling herself. It was to see if he still wanted her in some way. She was mean, rude and hateful to him but she still (deep down inside) loved the fact that he went after her and still wanted to protect her. Her eyes started tearing up at the knowledge that he might really be moving on and her mind started freaking out that the person he was moving on with was her boyfriend...no her girlfriend...no...what was she now??

  
Suddenly, she threw herself into Bobby's arms breaking down and starting to sob. Bobby was taken aback and jerked back slightly.

  
"Hey...hey....what's...what's going on Ali?" He said putting his hands on her arms and rubbing them awkwardly. He put his nose in her curls because there were so many of them his face couldn't help but get lost in them.

  
She shuddered against his tight t-shirted chest, her tears soaking the material and she breathed in his cologne and sweat. Why couldn't she fall for nice and normal? She looked up into Bobby's face after a time and decided that he wouldn't be the one that she would call 'nice and normal'. His eyes were soft and his lips were full, but she could see that he wasn't interested. She had always wondered about him. His face was kind and he was smiling sweetly at her and encouraged her to speak.

  
"I don't know how to explain, Bobby...things are just happening so fast around here."

  
"Why don't you start with what you were saying over there by the floor?" Bobby said, nodding his head in that direction. Ali loved the fact that no matter how sweaty they had gotten on the floor, Bobby still managed to keep his hair light and feathery. It moved with him and she was almost envious of how good it looked. She turned her back on him and looked off into the distance. She didn't really want to get into everything, but she needed someone to tell. Maybe he would believe her. She didn't want to tell someone like Barbara or Susan. They would both have the word spread so fast like fire that it would wind up killing Daniel before they even got to school the next day.

  
"I just meant..." Ali said sniffing and wiping her hand quickly across her nose. Bobby kept his hands on her arms. The rubbing became easier and he continued doing it absentmindedly to keep her talking. "I just meant...she deserves better...you know? I want her to go out with someone who's not on the rebound. I did that with...Daniel...and I think it all happened without me realizing the consequences."

  
"Where is LaRusso...by the way?" Bobby asked, suddenly remembering that she did have a boyfriend that he liked to harass as much as the rest of them. He paused in his caressing of her arms feeling a little guilty just then.

Ali scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

  
Ali looked at him. There were several people exiting the skate floor crowding around them, taking off their skates and getting ready to go home. It was loud and people were falling all over them. Ali didn't really want to get into the details, but she figured she could say it now while everything was going crazy around them. Maybe he wouldn't hear and then they could just forget about it.

  
"Daniel is Danielle..." She said blinking back tears and looking down at her hands.

  
Bobby strained to hear what she had just said. He shook his head and leaned in toward her face. "What was that?"

  
"I'm not going to repeat it...so you can just forget it." She said standing up and grabbing her purse and slinging her skates over her shoulder. She started walking toward the door leaving Bobby standing behind her. He rushed after her and put a hand on her shoulder turning her towards him.

  
"Hold on...it sounded like you just said..."

  
"I did."

  
"What the hell are you smoking, Mills?" He said giving her a hurt look. "I mean...I was just trying to be friendly to you...you didn't have to jerk my chain just because you wanted to get away from me."

  
"I'm not...I...I...know you don't believe me."

  
"You're damn right I don't believe you...it sounded to me like you just said that LaRusso was that hot chick out there with Johnny."

  
"You heard me right."

  
"God...you're so full of shit." Bobby said turning to walk back towards Jimmy and Tommy. They were finishing up their games and Dutch had joined them to hurry them along.

  
"Bobby...wait!!" Ali said rushing back over to him. She turned him to face her and before she could even think a second further she helplessly reached up and kissed him. It felt like the most crazy reckless thing to do...but she just needed to feel something...anything for the time being. She was almost beside herself with despair...her world was crashing down on her.

  
Bobby pushed her back gently after almost kissing her back. Their lips disconnected and they looked at each other under the light of the snack bar. "Why...?" Bobby started.

  
"I'm sorry...I just wanted you to believe me." Ali said putting a hand to her mouth. She had no idea why she was so bold to do that.

  
"All you had to do was be honest with me." Bobby said still frowning and looking at her.

  
"I AM being honest with you. Something HAPPENED to Daniel...he's no longer a boy...I don't know how to explain it or what exactly happened...but that girl you see out there now. That's him. I don't know what to do...all I know is that I can't let Johnny be with her. Daniel doesn't want anything to do with Johnny...how can he? You all have practically killed him on more than one occasion. Why would he want to be with the boy that's tormented him the most?"

  
Bobby looked at her in disbelief...he was going to hear her out, but she must have fell down on the skate floor and messed her head up. This was impossible and crazy talk right here. "Well let me go out and see for myself. I'll get to the bottom of this." He said trying to humor her. He started walking toward the door.

  
"NO! You can't do that!!" Ali said desperate. She grabbed onto Bobby's hand and hauled him back over to the snack bar. She had to get something to drink. She was starting to shake. This was all becoming too much. Bobby took pity on her and got her a drink as the bar was closing up for the night. She sat down at the table and took a few drinks of the overly syrupy soda and winced.

  
"Why can't I? I need proof that you've not gone mentally insane." Bobby said after she had calmed down.

  
"I don't expect you to believe me, Bobby...and I don't even know why I told....I just can't...keep this to myself anymore." Ali said studying her drink. "I just ask that you please don't say anything to the others. I thought I could trust you." She looked up at him with her watery eyes, red-rimmed. "I need you to help me keep them apart."

\--------

  
Johnny and Dani stood under a street lamp looking at each other. They were at an impasse. Dani held her arm at the elbow with her other hand. She was not going to back down from Johnny, knowing that he wouldn't have the nerve to hit a girl...at least she thought.

  
"I'm sorry I said that." Johnny said to her sighing after a moment, letting his shoulders drop. She looked so vulnerable in the shadows with her face scrunched up trying to stay angry at him.

  
"Forget it." Dani said slightly softening. She turned her chin up to the light. She didn't know why she felt a tear stinging her eye all of the sudden.

  
"So you and LaRusso are cousins."

  
"Yeahhhh..." She said biting her lip, trying to keep up with the lie. All he had to do was look at her face hard enough. But Danielle wasn't going to let him get that close.

  
"I figure he'd want to be visiting with you then...why isn't he on this little 'date' with us. I thought he'd at least be with Mills in there."

  
"Maybe he didn't feel like getting his ass kicked again." Dani said looking pointedly at Johnny. "Besides...he's gone back to Jersey for a while."

  
"He's WHAT?" Johnny said, his mouth falling open. "Why that...sorry little son of a bitch..."

  
"Now...let's not get back to the name calling."

  
"He just left her. Just up and left her like that?!"

  
"Maybe it wasn't his choice!"

  
"We all have choices..." Johnny began to pace pounding his fist into his palm. "It's a good thing he did leave."

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Danielle put her hands on her slender hips.

  
"Nothin...forget I said anything." He reached out and touched Dani lightly on her arm. He didn't pull back when he felt her stiffen up but brought his hand down to her own.

  
"So when can I see you again?"

  
"You can see me tomorrow at school." Dani said matter-of-factly.

  
"You know that's not what I meant." Johnny took another step closer allowing his fingers to touch the cooled skin on her hand. She shivered. He studied her full lips with his warming blue eyes.

  
"What did you mean?"

  
"I meant...when can I call you again? When can I take you out somewhere that's not gonna get me killed?"

  
"Oh that..."

  
"Yeah that..." Johnny smiled showing all of his white perfect teeth. Danielle was slowly getting drawn into his charm. How did he manage to do that? He had to mentally shake his head and remind himself that this was the boy who wanted the male in him dead. He just threatened to end his life less than five minutes ago. Then why was it so hard to resist?

  
Johnny flipped his bangs to the side and Danielle swallowed hard. It felt like Johnny's face was inches away from her own and she was not far from resisting in bringing it closer. She pursed her lips in front of his and could feel his cold breath on them, mesmerizing and compelling.

  
She looked at his handsomely boyish face and wondered why she hadn't noticed how soft and innocent he looked when he was like this now. Why couldn't she stop her hand from reaching up to brush away his bangs and run a thumb over his eyebrow. He leaned into her touch.

  
"So..." He said drawing her to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Dani put her hands on his upper arms to hold him back in a last show of resistance.

  
"So...I'll think about it." Dani said as his lips almost touched hers. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth and pushed him firmly away. She had seen behind her that the other guys were approaching quickly with Ali and Bobby bringing up the rear. Ali had a guilty look on her face and Bobby looked confused. He seemed eager to get closer to them.

  
Danielle looked at Ali with a questioning look on her face. Ali shook her head, her eyes pleading. Johnny pulled away and almost instantaneously his eyes flashed and he was the horse playing jerk he had always been. He punched Bobby in the shoulder and went over to the other guys and started threatening them not to mention anything that happened to him that night out on the floor. Best they not mention them even going. They all agreed with him without complaint.

  
Johnny turned back to look at Danielle one last time before taking off with the other guys. He smiled at her and nodded and she smiled back, showing him the dimple in her cheek. She flipped her hair behind her ear and looped her arm inside Ali's. She turned around to walk back with her to Ali's car. She noticed Ali was quiet and had not said a word. When she turned, Bobby was standing in front of them both. Ali pleaded again silently that he wouldn't ruin anything. Bobby cocked his head and looked at Danielle.

  
"Are you...?"

  
"Am I what?" Danielle said her teeth clenched and gritting. She tightened her grip on Ali's arm.

  
Bobby really couldn't tell in the darkness what or who was in front of him. He just decided to leave it alone. All of their combined cold breaths mingling reminded him that it was cold outside and he was in shorts. "Forget it...I'll see ya later, Mills." He said looking at Ali and smiling and nodding solemnly at her. He walked away to the other guys and hopped in Tommy's car.

  
"What was that all about?" Danielle said pulling her jean jacket closer to her body. She looked at Ali with the first signs of suspicion.

  
"Nothing...nothing Daniel...let's just go home ok?" She said not bothering to call him by her name. She was tired. She'd worry about things in the morning...she hoped at least she'd have an ally in all of this, and she may very well have one at that. She glanced back at Tommy's car as it sped past. She saw the back of Bobby's head and nodded her own.


	9. The "First Day" of School - Wake me UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle must start going to school. She has a plan to put in action but how will she handle the "first day" of class? Will anyone be there for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH!!! Has it REALLY been since NOVEMBER that I updated??? What's UP with that?? The days are just going by TOO fast for The EMP! I hope you all EMPjoy this installment. I hope to get back into the GROOVE there is still SOOOO much more to say!! PLEASE let me know if you still LOVE this story and there DEFINITELY be more to come!! I'm finding my Rhythm again and my MUSE is waking up from HIBERNATION!! Watch out!!

_**Jitterbug** _  
_**Jitterbug** _  
_**Jitterbug** _  
_**Jitterbug** _

  
_**You put the boom boom into my heart (hoo, hoo)** _  
_**You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts** _  
_**Jitterbug into my brain (yeah, yeah)** _  
_**Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same** _  
_**But something's bugging you (ha-ha, ha-ha)** _  
_**Something ain't right (ha-ha, ha-ha)** _  
_**My best friend told me what you did last night (ha-ha, ha-ha)** _  
_**Left me sleepin' in my bed (ha-ha, ha-ha)** _  
_**I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead (ha-ha)** _

  
The clock radio blared into the darkened bedroom. The huddled form in the bed groaned. She rubbed her head, getting her hand tangled in her long, black hair. The music continued to play and she debated on throwing something at the clock or just throwing the clock itself. Then she hated to admit that she really loved the song. She smiled from under her blankets and her socked feet started moving under the sheets and she began to hum.

  
_**Cuddle up, baby, move in tight** _  
_**We'll go dancing tomorrow night** _  
_**It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed** _  
_**They can dance, we'll stay home instead** _  
_**Jitterbug** _

  
Danielle threw off the covers on her bed and jumped out. She was a tangle of clothes and hair but somehow she was very awake. She started dancing around the room to the music and singing along with WHAM as she began to toss her clothes everywhere. What would she wear today? She danced to the other side of the room and looked at herself in her floor length mirror. She liked to dance. It also helped her shake free some of the strange dreams she found herself having last night. Dreams of a blonde haired boy with floppy bangs and a pretty white smile. She shook the thoughts out of her head again. She'd have to face that same boy in class today. She didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't want to think that she could already be starting to change her mind about him. "NO!" She said out loud as she started taking off her pajamas and fumbling with her bra and panties again. She was uncoordinated, hopping on one foot trying to get her leg in one of the holes and nearly crashed into her bedroom door.

  
_**Wake me up before you go-go** _  
_**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo** _  
_**Wake me up before you go-go** _  
_**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high** _  
_**Wake me up before you go-go** _

  
"Geeze...get it together, Danielle!" She told herself as she finally successfully managed to get everything tucked away this time. Now she had to decide on clothes and make-up and shoes.

  
Like clockwork, Lucille called out to Dani causing her to sigh loudly and break her train of thought. She had settled on some paint splattered leggings in all different colors and a short blue jean skirt to go over it, a black, form-fitting tank top and jean jacket. She really liked her black fedora hat and accessorized with silver bangles and silver stud earrings. She was trying to apply her make-up unsuccessfully when Lucille called out again and broke her concentration.

  
"DAAAANNIEELLLL...GET A MOVE ON...YOU'RE LATE!!"

  
"MA...!!!" She said in her high-pitched whine.

  
"Sorry...SORRY!! I forgot!" Lucille said at her doorway.

  
Danielle slipped on a pair of neon green jellies and grabbed her make-up bag and blue-jean shoulder bag. She shoved a bunch of things she thought she would need inside it and rushed out of her bedroom.  
She almost collided with her mom in the kitchen and Lucille just stood there looking at her for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say that would make it any easier on her.

  
"You're...you...you look very pretty today...son uh...dear." She gripped at the tissue she was holding in her hand. She still hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that she no longer had a son, but a beautiful daughter standing in front of her now. She hadn't seen much of her since everything had changed. Now, as she looked at her, the tears started flowing again.

  
"Ma...don't." Danielle said coming over to her and wrapping her arms around her mom's back and putting her face into her neck. Lucille held her and rocked her back and forth for a minute.

  
"You're so strong...to be able to accept everything so easily."

  
"I'm still having my doubts about everything. I still don't know what to do about all of this." Dani took a step back and held her hands out to her sides. "I am scared to death...but I'm just trying to put on a brave face...ya know? I'm still a LaRusso...and we're Jersey tough!"

  
"Yeah you're right about that..." Lucille said with a shaky laugh. "So...you want me to go to the school with you today? I know you said...."

  
"Nah...it's fine Ma...I think I got my story straight. I just gotta see how good my acting skills are."

  
Lucille came up to Dani and pinched her cheeks. "Go knock 'em dead Tiger. If you feel like you need to come home though, you just give me a call and I'll be there ok?"

  
"Sure Ma." Dani grabbed some toast on the way out of the house. She was going to miss the bus if she didn't move. She didn't feel like riding her bike anymore to school...it just didn't seem like it would make her more lady-like to do so.

  
She sat on the bus, chewing on her piece of toast and thought that she should have called Ali to come and pick her up...but Ali seemed to be acting weird to her as of last night. What had happened at the skating rink when she left to go and talk to Johnny? The ride back home was tense and uneasy. She only hoped Ali would be back to herself today.

Danielle exited the bus to the throng of students moving their way into the building. She looked around for familiar faces but she knew everyone would be in the senior parking lot right now trying to get their homework taken care of. She had done hers and stayed up till midnight the night before scribbling down some answers. In her current condition she didn't really think she wanted to think about geometry or her English paper that was due. She did also take into consideration that she was technically a "new student" and didn't have to worry much about anything for a while anyway. She couldn't help being as responsible as she was.

  
She didn't see Ali as she entered the building and made her way to the office. She wanted talk to her and at least get a little encouragement before the lying began. Kids in the hall were looking at her as she passed. They knew new kids when they saw them and they were all sizing her up immediately. Dani felt thousands of eyes on her and she felt like the first day she came as Daniel only a few months ago. _'Looks like nothing's changed'_ , she thought. She pushed her way into the brightly lit office and looked around.

  
There were a few kids milling about, needing to turn in doctor's notes and trying to find a way to get out of being in class that morning. Danielle nervously fiddled with her fingers, biting the cuticle on one of them. She shifted back and forth on her jellied feet and waited her turn to talk to Ms. Grimes the school secretary.

  
Ms. Grimes was an older woman...her hair in a messy bun and her clothes ill-fitting hung on her in all the wrong places. She always looked harried and like she had a million things to do at once and she was currently, absentmindedly biting into a jelly donut and handing out hall passes to a couple of rowdy boys that Dani didn't recognize.

  
They grabbed their passes and smirked approvingly at Dani as they left the office. She could make out that they were talking about how hot she was. She frowned. She wondered if she was ever this bad as a guy being overly obvious in hitting on girls. He thought back to when he first met Ali...and winced. It could have been possible that he made his intentions known without saying much.

  
"Can I help you, young lady?" Ms. Grimes repeated again...a little louder. Danielle had been spacing out for a minute and didn't realize that she was talking to her.

  
"Uh...yeah...uhm...I'm new here." She said, trying to sound as convincing as she could. She reached up and scratched at her head nervously, removing her hat and looking at the secretary.

  
Ms. Grimes studied the girl in front of her. Another student to be shoved in like a sardine in this over populated fish pond. She sighed and adjusted her glasses that had slipped down her nose.

  
After about and hour of registering and getting her books (for a second time) Danielle was waiting once again in the office as Ms. Grimes pressed the intercom button to her home room class and asked if someone there could escort her to her classes and show her around on the first day. Danielle's face turned a shade of beet red. She had forgotten about this school policy. New student's were supposed to be assigned a student from their homeroom class to be shown the campus and get familiar with the surroundings. She groaned inwardly. She already knew where everything was and was almost a volunteer student when she was still a he.

  
She could only wonder as she sat slouched in the plastic seat that always felt like you were sliding out of it every time you sat in one, who they would select to walk her around. Her stomach fell as realization gave her a gut punch. _'NO...it couldn't...he wouldn't dare....'_

  
She saw his blonde fringe before she saw the face underneath. "Oh god..." Dani groaned out loud and covered her face with her hands. When she took them down he was standing in front of her...looking down at her and smiling, his boyish charm and cocky smirk was almost too much.

  
"We meet again..."

  
"Ugh...is that the best you got?"

  
"Good morning to you too."

  
"Whatever..."

  
Ms. Grimes came around the side of her desk and approached them both. Johnny immediately put on his "golden boy" act and smiled his "fake-genuine" smile at her knowing it was making her day.

  
"Oh, Mr. Lawrence...I'm glad they sent you!"

  
"Yes, Ms. Grimes. It looks like it's my turn again." Wide toothy grin.

  
"You're such a good boy!" Ms. Grimes said handing him a slip with Danielle's classes on them while Danielle rolled her eyes so far back in her head she almost passed out.

  
"Yes, Ma'am!"

  
Danielle shook her head and got up and left the office before Johnny could say his goodbyes and hurriedly follow her out into the hallway.

  
"Hey...hold up!"

  
"Why? So I can see you kiss ass some more?"

  
"What's your problem? We were getting along pretty good last night, I thought...I mean I thought I felt something there for a minute...didn't you?"

  
"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

  
Johnny hung his head and shoved his hands into his corduroy pants. He was wearing a brown and white stripped sweater and he noticed that Danielle still wasn't dressing for the November weather outside.

  
"Aren't you cold?" He said after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

  
"Eh...I think I'll live." She said pulling her jacket closer to her and folding her arms over her chest.

  
"You want me to carry those books for you?" Johnny asked shyly. He wasn't going to give up trying to be nice to this girl. She sure was making it difficult for him to do so.

  
"I got it..." She was moving towards her first period class where she already knew where it was and paused looking behind her as she noticed Johnny had stopped. "What?"

  
"Where are you going?"

  
"I'm going to class...what are you doing?"

"How...?"

  
"I...uh...oh...yeah...well I was just following you?" Dani said holding her books closer to her body and laughed nervously.

  
Johnny gave her a suspicious look, raising his eyebrow at her and watched as she nervously shifted from foot to foot.

  
"O...k." He said taking the lead again. Before he moved a tall, muscular boy shouldered his way past Johnny on his way to the office. "Hey watch it , Ronny." Johnny said restraining himself from shoving back.

  
"Yo...sorry, Lawrence...no hard feelings right...heyyy...who's the babe?" He said turning and leaning up against the lockers he was closest to.

  
"Get lost...Ronny...don't make me pound you into the floor."

  
Ronny barely paid attention to what Johnny was saying as he continued to leer at Danielle. Danielle knew that Ronny was on the football team and she really hadn't seen or talked to him in class at all. He was just another person that jumped all over his case on any given opportunity. She didn't pay him any attention as he winked at her. She looked at Johnny who was seething. She thought she'd put her theory to the test.

  
"It's ok, Johnny...Ronny was just saying hi...weren't you Ronny?" She smiled and blinked at him.

  
"Yeah, Sweetheart..." Ronny came over and leaned an arm against the lockers where Dani was resting.

  
Johnny had just about enough of the shit he was witnessing. He shoved Ronny in the direction of the office and grabbed Danielle by the wrist and pulled her along with him on the way to their class. Dani yelped a little as she was dragged along but Johnny didn't stop until he was out of eye-shot and earshot of the jerk jock.

  
"Hey...slow down...what was that all about?" Dani said stopping him and putting and hand on his shoulder.

  
"Don't mess with that jerk...alright?" Johnny said looking at her seriously. His eyes had melted into a darker shade of blue. He frowned at Danielle and she finally felt the heat of his gaze as he stopped talking, his lips a hard line.

  
"What do you care? You barely know me..."

  
"Yeah but I know him."

  
"What makes you any better? From what I know about you from what Ali's told me...you don't know how to treat a girl any better."

  
"Stop...stop right there." He looked at her, patches of red coloring his cheeks. Dani knew he was angry and maybe a little hurt by what she was saying to him. She felt guilty for what she had just said...she didn't really mean it. He had been pretty nice to her...she didn't think she was being fair.

  
"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that..."

  
"You don't know anything about me...alright?" He came closer to her and got in her face, trying to hold back from putting his hands on her upper arms. Instead he clenched his fists at his side. "I'm nothing like that asshole."

  
"Ok...yeah...I get it..." Danielle said softening...looking in his eyes...wanting him to be smiling and teasing again. He didn't like this sad, hurt version of Johnny...She'd rather have him a bully than to be this vulnerable in front of her.

  
"You don't know me." He turned and walked away to the classroom. Danielle watched him walk away and she looked after him confused by the feelings in her heart at that moment. She trailed after him. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
